


Čtrnáct dní do Silver Creek

by kingkoblih



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape implications, Wild West AU, a ještě víc feral Yen, dat sweet country life, feral marigold, horse appreciation, je to dlouhý a o to víc to bolí, lovci odměn, slowburn, žádný šoupačky ale mature témata
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Geralt je lovec odměn. Stejně jako jeho dva bratři brázdí pláně divokého západu a chytá ty, kdož nechtějí být polapeni. A bohužel i ty, kdož polapeni vůbec být nemají. Marigold je potulný zpěvák a sběratel folkloru. S možností vedlejšího přivýdělku. Tváří v tvář se setkají ve chvíli, kdy Geralt po dlouhé době navštíví svého starého otce, zatímco Marigold od něj právě odjíždí. A jejich životy se na příštích čtrnáct dní nevyhnutelně protnou.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Čtrnáct dní do Silver Creek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



> velké poděkování patří @alltheshipsandnothinghurts, protože mne nakazila alespoň platonickou láskou ke koním. vím, že tu často nejsou zmínění, ale věřte, že pokaždé, když o nich píšu, myslím na vás.  
> taky prosím berte na vědomí, že jsem polovinu času psaní tohoto opus magnum strávil nervováním nad tím, že ti koníci přece potřebujou jíst a pít a zastávky a tak qwq ale nejsou zmíněné, protože by to celé jinak měřilo asi kilometr.

I.

Laškovně se v zrcadle usmál sám na sebe. Zapnul poslední knoflík u košile a narovnal si límeček. Ještě jednou zkontroloval, že má kalhoty zapnuté a pásek pevně utažený. A že pravou kapsu má napěchovanou penězi. Pečlivě si kolem krku uvázal svítivě žlutý šátek s lístkovaným vzorem. Nespěchal. Nemusel. Věděl, že Ricky bude po takovém čísle nejmíň hodinu spát jako zabitý. A taky že ano. Když se ohlédl, viděl Rickyho rozvaleného na staré rozvrzané posteli. Šíleně chrápal.

Posadil si na hlavu klobouk. Drahý, z pravé bobří kožešinové plsti. Za páskem, který ho lemoval, si narovnal sojčí pírko. Tak. Dokonalé. Znovu se na sebe vesele usmál a vydal se do chladné noci.

II.

Ve chvíli, kdy překročil hranice města, vzduch se proměnil. Dusot kopyt jeho klisny zněl jinak. Sevřel se mu žaludek.

Bylo to stejné, jako vždycky. Ženské po něm vrhaly zamračené pohledy a schovávaly děcka. Chlapi, kteří zrovna nebyli pod obraz zpití, si stoupali po okrajích cesty a velice nápadně mu ukazovali ruce spočívající na revolverech za jejich pasem. Občas se objevil dokonce někdo s vidlemi. Už to viděl stokrát. Už by mu to nemělo vadit. A stejně se vždycky cítil nesvůj. Aspoň do chvíle, než po něm mrštili první kámen nebo vykřikli první nadávku. Pak si zase velice rychle uvědomil, že mu všichni můžou políbit prdel. Klidným krokem dojel k sídlu šerifa. Seskočil, přivázal klisnu a poplácal ji po krku.

„Hned budu zpátky,“ zamumlal. Klisna si odfrkla a sehnula se ke žlabu naplněnému vodou. Ozvalo se chraplavé zasténání. Zkrvavené a zaprášené tělo přivázané za koněm se pohnulo. Uslyšel kroky.

„Řekl jsem, že budu hned zpátky,“ zavrčel o něco hlasitěji. Muži, kteří se k němu scházeli, se zastavili. Chvíli vzdorovitě koukali, pak pohledy sklonili k muži se spoutanýma rukama, který byl za kotníky přivázaný dlouhým lanem k sedlu. Něco si mezi sebou zamumlali, kývli na sebe a odešli. Dobře pro ně.

Vešel dovnitř a rovnou zamířil do šerifovy kanceláře. Nikdo z přítomných se mu v tom ani nepokusil zabránit. V tomhle městě už ho znali až moc dobře. Vystoupal po rozvrzaných dřevěných schodech do patra, neobtěžoval se ani zaklepat a rovnou vkročil do malé místnůstky, ve které byl masivní dřevěný stůl, dvě nepřirozeně nízké židle, ze kterých do všech stran trčely třísky, a odporně velký a značně neumětelsky vyvedený portrét prezidenta. Zpoza stolu k němu zvedl pohled vysoký postarší muž. V jeho očích se zračilo zklamání, ze kterého měl nepopsatelné potěšení.

„Geralte,“ pozdravil šerif. Jeho oblečení bylo na vysoce postaveného měšťana pěkně ošuntělé. Černé sáčko i vestička už byly značně vybledlé, ale o to víc na prsou zářila zlatá šerifská hvězda. I přes to vypadal upraveně a ctihodně. Rozhodně by si ho nechtěl rozhněvat, hlavně proto, že i přes svůj věk měl v pravačce pořád slušnou sílu.

„Šerife Bentone,“ dotknul se Geralt krempy svého klobouku. Měl Bentona rád, ale ne na tolik, aby před ním smeknul. Navíc jel prašnou pustinou tak dlouho, že měl dojem, že už mu klobouk přirostl k hlavě.

„Tak koho mi vezeš?“ povzdechl si Benton. Zvedl se a zadíval se z okna ven. Tam se zvědavý hlouček lidí shromáždil kolem Geraltova úlovku. Naštěstí nikoho nenapadlo ho odvázat.

Geralt si sundal rukavice a z náprsní kapsy teplé kožené bundy vytáhl list papíru. Rozložil ho a plácnul ho Bentonovi rovnou na stůl. Ten jen s nevolí sledoval, jak z Geraltova rukávu na jeho pečlivě naleštěný stůl opadal nános prachu a písku.

„Maurice?“ zachmuřil se Benton. „Ale Geralte, toho přece…“

„Zabil tu ženskou, co ji před půl rokem našli v jezeře u Mount Bingcowes.“

„Já vím, ale…“

„Zdejchnul se do Mexika i s jejíma úsporama, ale v minulejch pár tejdnech se zase začal ukazovat kolem města.“

„O to ale vůbec nejde…“

„Našel jsem ho zrovna, když vydíral guvernéra. Byli rádi, že se ho v Mount Bingcowestu konečně zbaví. Tady je jeho zbraň a peníze, co měl u sebe,“ hodil Geralt nenabitý kolt a váček s mincemi na pomuchlaný papír s Mauricovou rozšklebenou podobenkou.

„Geralte, u všech svatých, poslouchej mě konečně,“ zamračil se Benton. „Přece ho nemůžeme zavřít.“

„Proč ne?“

„Nevím, počkej, na chvilku se zamyslím. Možná proto, že je to _starosta_?“

„Teď spíš vypadá jako bochník sekané.“

„Geralte!“

„Pro mě za mě, i kdyby to byl pánbůh,“ zlověstně se zamračil Geralt.

„Do háje, Geralte, nemůžu si vzít na triko zabásnutí starosty!“

„No tak jsi na něho neměl vydávat zatykač.“

Na to Benton neměl co namítnout. Geralt věděl, že všichni jen spoléhali na to, že se po Mauricovi neodváží nikdo pátrat. Občas na Geralta zkrátka a dobře zapomínali.

„Chci jen svoje prachy, Bentone,“ zavrčel. „Dej mi odměnu, já ti dám Maurice. Tobě tu nebudou mizet další bohatý ženský a já se tu zas rok neobjevím. To je docela fér, ne?“

„K čertu s tebou,“ odplivl si Benton. Nicméně ze sejfu nakonec vytáhl měšec s přesně odpočítanou odměnou a hodil jej Geraltovi. „Doufám, že tě ten tvůj kůň jednou pořádně nakope,“ zamumlal.

„Taky tě zase někdy rád uvidím,“ odvětil Geralt a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Geralte,“ vyklonil se Benton ze své kanceláře, když už Geralt scházel ze schodů. „Jeď s Klepnou jinam. Nechci, aby si lidi mysleli, že jsme přátelé.“

Chladně se usmál a kývnul. On a pletky s šerifem. To mu tak ještě scházelo.

III.

V salonu bylo ponuro a smrdělo to tam zatuchlinou a vyčpělým pivem. V rohu hrála parta starých karbaníků karty, pár mladších farmářů hrál opodál šipky a zbytek osazenstva využíval večer k tomu, aby poseděli s přáteli a u cigarety a kořalky si povyprávěli o tom, co ten den prožili. Když Geralt vstoupil dovnitř, všichni na chvíli ztichli a zadívali se na něj. Pak se hovor opět rozběhl a nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost. A to i přes to, že se nad všemi v lokálu tyčil jako zlověstný medvěd. Posadil se na konec baru a znaveně položil klobouk na naleštěnou desku, po které se míhaly sklenky s drinky sem a tam.

„Nějak se ti od poslední návštěvy ošoupal.“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Nazdar, Vesemire.“

Starý barman mu věnoval vřelý úsměv. Něco, co Geralt neviděl měsíce. Zarostlá, dobromyslná tvář na něj shlížela zpoza baru a pomalu, pečlivě si jej prohlížela.

„Vypadáš příšerně.“

„Dík. Ty taky.“

Vesemir se zachechtal, postavil před Geralta sklenku s whisky a jal se pucování skleniček zašmudlaným hadrem, který nosil zastrčený za zástěrou.

„Co tě sem přivádí, chlapče?“

Geraltovi zacukaly rty. _Chlapče_. Pořád mu tak říkal, i když měl metr devadesát a do posledních kaťat, která mu Vesemir jako náctiletému výrostkovi pořídil, by se už dávno nevešel.

„Práce,“ odvětil a konečně se napil. Z whisky ho pálilo hrdlo. Posledních pár měsíců byl rád, když se dostal vůbec k pitné vodě. „Neříkej, že ti o tom všichni ti páprdové už dávno nevyprávěli.“

„To víš, že vyprávěli,“ naznal Vesemir, „ale rád bych to slyšel od tebe.“

„Maurice,“ zavrčel Geralt.

Vesemir vědoucně pokýval hlavou a poslouchal. Čekal. Netlačil na něj.

„Vezu ho až z Mount Bingcowestu. Před půl rokem tam ubodal nějakou Abigail Torresovou. Bohatá vdova po majiteli plantáží. Měli spolu krátkej románek, pak se jí zbavil, a i s penězma pláchnul. A pak se, ňouma jeden, zase vrátil. Čekali jsme tam na něho tři. Já, Lambert a ještě nějakej chlap ze severu.“

„Tak Lambert je taky v pořádku?“ Geralt postřehl ve Vesemirově hlasu jistou úlevu.

„Ne tak docela. Dostal ode mě pěkně přes držku.“

„Geralte.“

„Nemá se mi plést do práce. Pravidla zná. Kdo přijede první, ten bere odměnu.“

Vesemir po něm hodil vyčítavý pohled.

„Co? Tak jsi nám to vždycky říkal. To, že je nejmladší, ho neomlouvá.“

„Ty jseš taky vždycky se vším hnedka hotovej,“ zakroutil Vesemir hlavou. Nicméně se usmíval. Dolil Geraltovi sklenici a rychle obsloužil dalších pár štamgastů.

„A co Eskel? Víme, kde je mu konec?“

„Nemám tušení,“ povzdechl si Geralt. „Naposledy jsem o něm slyšel v… Už vlastně ani nevím, kde,“ promnul si zarostlou bradu. „Ale určitě je v pořádku. Eskel se o sebe postarat umí.“

Vesemir zamyšleně pokýval hlavou. „Pravda, pravda…“

Geralt do sebe kopnul další sklenku whisky a zvedl se. Než se znovu uvelebil na dávno vysezené barové stoličce, sundal si dlouhý černý kabát a přehodil ho přes bar vedle klobouku. Seděl před Vesemirem v ošuntělé černé košili, na mnoha místech prodřené a sešívané. Z náprsní kapsy vytáhl rolku bankovek a postavil ji před Vesemira. Jako pokaždé. Občas to byla stovka. Občas dvě. Občas Vesemirovi přivezl jen pár zlaťáků. Ale tentokrát měl peněz dost. Dost na to, aby mu zase splatil alespoň část svého dluhu.

Vesemir po nich jako vždy sáhl. Z rolky bankovek sklouznul pohledem zpátky na Geralta a ještě jednou si ho dobře prohlédl. Pak balík peněz posunul po baru zpátky k němu.

„Nech si to.“

„Vesemire…“

„Podívej se na sebe, vypadáš jak šupák,“ ohrnul Vesemir nos. „Skoč si zítra k Marleen, ať ti dá novou košili.“ Nahnul se přes bar. „A kalhoty taky. Nemůžeš lítat po světě s prodřenejma kolenama.“

„Neblbni, přece máme dohodu.“

„Mí chlapci nebudou běhat po prériích jako trhani. Když už máš chytat parchanty z každé horní dolní, musíš na ně taky dělat dojem.“

Geralt se chabě usmál a zastrčil peníze zpátky do kapsy.

„Dobrá. Díky.“

Vesemir mu chtěl znovu dolít, ale Geralt sklenku zakryl dlaní.

„Půjdu si lehnout, jestli ti to nevadí. Mohl bych se u tebe vykoupat? Smrdím jak chcíplej skunk.“

Vesemir se znovu zachechtal.

„Ale dneska je středa, chlapče zlatý.“

„Co to znamená?“

„Že dneska večer bude zábava.“

Geralt zjihnul. Ruku ze skleničky sundal a Vesemir mu s vítězoslavným úsměvem dolil.

„Věděl jsem, že na to uslyšíš.“

Pak se vydal obejít lokál, aby obhospodařil i ostatní zákazníky.

Geralt si vyhrnul rukávy zaprášené košile až k loktům a opřel se o bar. Tak dneska byla středa. Úplně ztratil pojem o čase. S tím zmetkem se teda do města ploužil celé čtyři dny. Docela se divil, že to vůbec přežil. Zahleděl se na své ruce. Mozolnaté a odřené od opratí, zjizvené od všech rvaček, do kterých se kdy dostal. A špinavé až běda.

„Nemohl bych se opravdu aspoň umýt, než Lola začne?“ zadíval se prosebně na Vesemira.

„Lola?“ nadzdvihl Vesemir obočí. „Ta už tu dávno nevystupuje. Teď tu bývá Marta, taková ta černovlasá kudrnatá holka od felčara. A ta tu dneska taky nebude, protože má skorbut a poslali ji do Richmondu za rodinou na léčení. Ale neboj, máme místo ní skvělou náhradu.“

„Náhradu?“

Dveře salonu se rozrazily.

„No jo, tady je,“ zachechtal se Vesemir.

Geralt se zvídavě otočil ke dveřím.

Povzdechl si.

„Teda, od Loly je to docela propad, to ti řeknu,“ zabručel, ale Vesemir ho nevnímal. Zvesela mával svým špinavým hadrem mladíkovi, který stál ve dveřích a se zářivým úsměvem se rozhlížel po lokále. Víc než jeho úsměv zářily snad jen jeho holínky. Nepřirozeně napucované a čisťounké, jako kdyby nemusel vůbec přejít přes zaprášenou ulici. Vypasované světle hnědé kalhoty byly taky beze skvrny, bílá košile jakbysmet. Pod krkem mu zářil pronikavě žlutý, pečlivě uvázaný šátek, a vínová zdobená vesta mu perfektně ladila s ozdobným páskem na bílém klobouku, za kterým měl strčené sojčí pírko. Klobouk v mžiku radostně smeknul a zamával jím nazpět Vesemirovi.

„Narváno! Tak se mi to líbí, příteli!“ prohlásil a rozšafně se vrhnul k baru. Sundal ze zad futrál a posadil se vedle Geralta. Velice _těsně_ vedle Geralta.

„A kohopak to tu máš za fešáka?“ zaculil se. Geralt podrážděně zavrčel a odvrátil od něj hlavu. Rozhodl se, že nejlepší bude, když se teď a tady utopí ve své whisky.

„Jeden z mých chlapců,“ řekl Vesemir hrdě. „Geralt. Geralte, tohle je Marigold. Dneska tu má poslední vystoupení.“

„Vypadá mnohem nabručeněji, než jsi mi ho popisoval,“ zazubil se Marigold.

„Těší mě,“ procedil Geralt skrz zatnuté zuby.

„Ach, jistě, jistě, mne také, velectěný pane,“ nahodil Marigold urputně zdvořilý obličej. Moc dlouho mu ale nevydržel. O několik vteřin později už držel Geralta kolem ramen a prosil Vesemira, aby jim oběma na potykání nalil tu nejlepší pálenku, co tam měl, ne ty chcanky, co dává zdejším ochlastům, ale nějakou fakt dobrou podpultovku. Několik lidí v lokále se po něm podrážděně ohlédlo.

„Tak, Geralte. Co tě sem přivádí? Sem, do městečka uprostřed ničeho? Přece jsi jen tak z ničeho nic nepřijel navštívit starého otce. Vesemir říkal, že cestuješ po celém západě.“

„Nesahej na mě.“

„Prosím?“

„Nesahej. Na mě.“

Marigolda Geraltovo zavrčení nevyvedlo z míry. Jen se o to horečněji usmál.

„No jo. Špinavej až za ušima a nepříjemnej jak ráno s kocovinou. Že ty budeš ten statný jinoch, co si udělal projížďku s Mauricem z Mount Bingcowestu až sem?“

Geralt mlčel. Upíral na Marigolda naštvaný pohled.

„Mlčenlivý. To se mi líbí,“ zazubil se Marigold, ale alespoň ho konečně pustil. Jakmile před nimi přistály skleničky s pitím, Marigold ještě nařídil, aby si Vesemir nalil taky, však to pití bylo na něj a on nenechá žádného svého přítele na suchu, a přiťukli si.

„Tak na stará dobrá shledání, pánové!“ zatrylkoval Marigold a kopl do sebe skleničku Vesemirovy domácí pálenky.

Geralt pobaveně sledoval, jak Marigoldovi lezou oči z důlků, chytá se za hrdlo a volnou rukou se opírá o bar, jako kdyby mu chladná deska měla nějak ulevit. Bylo to silné pití, tak silné, že když Vesemirovi ujela ruka, i Geralt s ním měl co dělat. Teď na sebe s Vesemirem spiklenecky mrkali.

„Tak,“ poplácal Geralt Marigolda po zádech. „Měl bys běžet, než ti uteče obecenstvo.“

„Pravda,“ vychrchlal ze sebe Marigold, kterému stále slzely oči. Vytáhl z náprsní kapsy kapesník, který ladil k šátku, který měl uvázaný kolem krku. Vysmrkal se, otřel si oči a s futrálem hozeným přes rameno se vydal k malému dřevěnému pódiu, kde za Geraltových mladých let zpívávala nádherná kyprá blondýnka Lola. Tedy, zpívala a u toho postupně ztrácela kusy oblečení. Což dneska Geralt od Marigolda samozřejmě nečekal.

„Bude se ti líbit,“ nahnul se k němu Vesemir. „Hraje pěkně. A nezpívá špatně. A některé ty písničky… No však uslyšíš sám.“

Geralt si nechal nalít korbel piva, aby se Marigoldova vystoupení vůbec dožil jakž takž střízlivý, a sledoval, jak se mladík na pódiu chystá. Bolestně se zašklebil, když sledoval, jak vytahuje z futrálu svůj nástroj. Takže ten nejprotivnější zvuk v celém lokále nebude Marigoldův hlas, ale jeho banjo. Střelil utrápený pohled po Vesemirovi, ale ten jako by mu pohledem říkal _však jen počkej_ a dál s úsměvem pucoval skleničky.

Bylo to zvláštní. Když Marigold hrábnul do strun, atmosféra v celém lokále se změnila úplně stejně, jako když Geralt přešel hranice pusté pláně a města. Všichni zasmušilí mužští, kteří doteď na Marigolda upírali naštvané pohledy, se najednou usmívali. Vesemir, který hudbě nikdy moc neholdoval a Lolu, potažmo Martu, toleroval jen proto, že mu do lokálu vždycky dotáhly zákazníky, si s prvními akordy začal podupávat do rytmu a broukat. Chlapi, kteří v rohu hráli karty snad od chvíle, kdy Vesemir salon koupil, najednou karty odložili a hleděli se zájmem na Marigolda. Vrzly dveře, jak dovnitř nakouklo několik dětí, které zrovna utíkaly kolem salonu domů. Než se nadál, Marigold s banjem seskočil z pódia a pochodoval mezi hosty se stejnou ladností, jako vždy sedala každému jednomu zákazníkovi na klín Lola. Usmíval se, culil se, měnil v písních hlasy, na své banjo se ani jednou nepodíval a přitom ani jednou nesáhl vedle. Geralt předtím banjo vždycky slyšel jen u táboráku. Falešné, bez rytmu, otravné. Nedalo se to vůbec srovnat s tím, co slyšel teď. Marigold nakonec samozřejmě dopochodoval až k němu a se širokým úsměvem se o něj opřel ramenem, když dozpívával poslední sloku jedné ze svých tesklivých písních o ženské, co jeho, chudého farmářského podomka, opustila s bohatším měšťákem. Vzhledem k tomu, jak byl naparáděný, to Geraltovi připadalo docela směšné. Marigold pak došel až ke dveřím, kde pořád postávala skupinka dětí. Asi dvanáctiletý kluk, který držel za ruce své dvě malé sestřičky.

„A co vy, nemáte už dávno spát?“ zasmál se Marigold. „Jestli mi zase přijde vaše máma napráskat, tak si mě nepřejte.“

Drobounká holčička s obrovskýma modrýma kukadlama se na něj stydlivě usmála a schovala se za brášku.

„Zazpíváš nám ještě tu o pejskovi?“ zaculila se. Její obličejík celý zrudl a nemohla se na Marigolda studem ani podívat. Ten se nenechal dvakrát pobízet.

„Když si to mladá slečna přeje, co bych pro ni neudělal!“ zazubil se. „Ale pak hned půjdete spát, jasné?“

„Dobře!“ zajásala holčička.

Marigold poklekl před ni, opřel si banjo o koleno, odkašlal si a zplna hrdla spustil. Obě holčičky se okamžitě přidaly k němu, z čehož Geralt pochopil, že jsou stálými zákazníky jeho zdejších vystoupení. Společně si zazpívali písničku o pejskovi, kterému se zasekla dvířka od boudy a musel tak dlouho výt, dokud mu panička nepřišla otevřít. Co však děti naštěstí nepochytily, bylo, že celá písnička byla dvojsmyslem o chlapovi, kterému se zasekl pták v zipu od kalhot. Celý lokál se dal do jásavého potlesku, holčičky Marigolda objaly, jejich bratr slušně poděkoval a vydali se konečně domů. Geralt jen doufal, že děti nebudou písničku zpívat doma mámě.

Geralt už do sebe lil čtvrtý korbel piva a Marigold stále zpíval. Lokál se nevyprazdňoval, ba co, chodilo stále víc a víc lidí, kteří si chtěli Marigolda naposledy poslechnout. Jeho písničky byl poutavé a několik lidí dokonce rozplakaly, protože, ačkoliv spousta místních pocházela z různých konců země, Marigold podle všeho znal lidovky ze všech koutů světa. A tak vlastně ani nevěděl, proč ho tak překvapilo, když se rozhodl zakončit celý večer pomalým blues, které si pamatoval z dětství Geralt sám.

_Spinkej, broučku, zítra bude líp,  
zítra bude dobře, zítra bude klid.  
Zítra už si nevzpomeneš, čím tě život trestá,  
zítra přestane tě tlačit pod podrážkou cesta._

_Spinkej, broučku, spinkej lásko moje,  
zapomeň na smutek, zapomeň na boje.  
Zítra už tě nevyvede z míry ani facka,  
zítra už ti v srdci nezbyde nic víc než láska._

_Spinkej, lásko, spinkej, broučku,  
zavři oči pomaloučku.  
Zítra už ti zpod peřinky  
porostou jen kopretinky._

_Spinkej broučku, zítra bude krásně,  
však už nikdy nemusíš vstávat časně.  
Ustelu ti se vší láskou na měkounké slámě,  
zítřek dá ti zapomenout na tebe i na mě.  
  
_

Poté, co Marigold procítěně zopakoval poslední dvojverší, lokálem se rozhostil potlesk, jaký Geralt nikdy předtím neslyšel. Chlapi, kteří byli do toho dne nahluchlí, výskali radostí, děvečky, které pracovaly na blízkých plantážích, plakaly dojetím, a dokonce i Vesemir se zdál být naměkko. Vlastně i Geralt se zdál být naměkko. Na chvíli se jeho pohled setkal s Vesemirovým. Ten, opět beze slov, jakoby mu naznačoval _jdi za ním a zeptej se ho_. A Geralt, ačkoliv sám vlastně nevěděl proč, šel.

Jenže ho těsně předtím někdo předběhl.

Marigold zrovna zapínal poslední přezku u svého futrálu, když se k němu na malé pódium vyškrábal postarší chlapík. Mohl být tak ve Vesemirově věku, dlouhé prošedivělé vlasy a vousy měl mastné a upocené a oblečený byl jako honák. Až na to, že mu snad žádný kus oblečení, který měl na sobě, neseděl. Začal se s Marigoldem vybavovat a Marigold se úslužně chechtal jeho vtipům. Geralt chvíli čekal, doufal, že ho stařík brzy nechá na pokoji a budou si moct promluvit, ale než se nadál, Marigold vedl muže po schodech do patra, kde byly pokoje. Když Geralt i přes lehkou opilost zaostřil, všiml si, že ho Marigold držel za ruku. Svraštil nos. Tak proto je tak vyfiknutej. Povzdechl si a šel zpátky k baru. Popadl svůj klobouk a kabát.

„Kampak, chlapče? Doufal jsem, že mi tu trochu pomůžeš, koukni, co je tu lidí.“

„Promiň, Vesemire, jsem fakt unavenej. Umeju se a půjdu spát. Ráno se přijdu rozloučit.“

Vesemir se pousmál. „No dobrá. Ale ne že v té kádi zase usneš. Už ti není pět, abych tě z ní táhl do postele.“

„Spolehni se,“ zachechtal se Geralt a zaplul za bar. Nenápadně se protáhl dveřmi mezi regály, o kterých si všichni mysleli, že vedou do skladu, ale skrýval se za nimi Vesemirův malý skromný byt. Vždycky tam měl jednu malou místnost s postelí nachystanou pro jednoho ze svých chlapců; nikdy se totiž nestalo, že by přijeli dva, nedejbože všichni tři, zaráz. Vyhýbali se jeden druhému. Protože peníze mohl vždycky shrábnout jen jeden a oni se neradi dostávali do rozepří. Lambertův zlomený nos budiž tomu dokladem.

Geralt nelenil, shodil ze sebe špinavé a propocené oblečení a vlezl si do kádě s vodou. Byla studená, ale on se zoufale potřeboval umýt. Konečně smyl vrstvu prachu z obličeje a z rukou, pořádně si umyl nohy, které už taky zažily lepší dny, a po dlouhých týdnech konečně rozpustil vlasy smotané do drdolu. Trvalo notnou chvíli, než z nich konečně dostal všechen prach, písek a načervenalé bláto, ale stálo to za to. Dlouhé prameny byly opět zářivě bílé. A rozhodně nečekal, že budou až tak dlouhé. Bude se muset brzy ostříhat.

Nakonec do kádě hodil i svou košili a kalhoty a pořádně je vymáchal. Pověsil je nad káď na šňůru, aby přes noc venku nenachytaly ještě víc špíny, a do postele zalezl nahý. Po tak dlouhé době byl zase jednou v posteli. Na slaměné matraci, pod péřovou duchnou, která voněla alkoholem, stejně jako ostatně všechno, čeho se kdy Vesemir dotknul. Usnul okamžitě.

IV.

„Dobré ráno, krasavče!“

Geralt ospale zamžoural. Nevěděl, kolik je hodin, protože ciferník nad policí s ručně broušeným sklem byl od nepaměti naprasklý a ručičky zastavené na půl šesté, ale rozhodně věděl, že bylo moc brzo na Marigolda.

„Pivo k snídani?“ zašklebil se a sedl si vedle něj. „Podcenil jsem tě. Jseš ještě větší tvrďák, než jsem si myslel. Nebo větší prase. Přijde na to.“

„U tohohle baru je spousta židlí. Nemohl by sis sednout na nějakou jinou? Třeba na támhletu úplně na konci?“ zavrčel Geralt, aniž by spustil oči ze své sklenice.

„Auvajs,“ chytil se Marigold za hruď. „Co že jsme tak zachmuření?“

„Do toho ti nic není.“

„Ale no tak, Geralte,“ přišoupl Marigold svou židli ještě blíž k jeho. „Svěř se mi. Vesemir se o mě krásně postaral, co bych to byl za člověka, kdybych se nepostaral o tebe! Hele, vždyť jsme skoro jedna rodina.“

„Nejsme rodina,“ zavrčel Geralt a uhnul před Marigoldovou paží, která opět hodlala přistát na jeho ramenou. „Nech mě na pokoji, nemám na tebe náladu.“

„Opravdu?“ zaculil se Marigold. „Včera večer jsi vypadal, že máš na mě nálady až až.“

Geralt jen otráveně zamručel a napil se.

Ozvalo se zavrzání a kroky. Dolů z patra scházel muž, který se večer vytratil s Marigoldem. Položil na bar několik bankovek za nocleh a než odešel, ještě plácl Marigolda po zadku. Ten se jen zazubil a zamával mu na rozloučenou. Geralt zavrčel ještě hlasitěji než předtím.

„Tak o tohle ti jde?“ otočil se k němu Marigold. Pobaveně se usmíval opřený lokty o bar.

„Nejde.“

„Stačilo říct a mohli jsme si to rozdat taky.“

„Nech mě konečně na pokoji, Marigolde.“

„Určitě by tě vzal do trojky. Vypadal docela hravě.“

„Buď z ticha.“

Marigold ho pohladil po paži a nahnul se mu k uchu.

„Nebo jestli chceš, klidně spolu můžem na chvíli zalézt do skladu. Já mám času dost.“

Geralt zrudnul.

Prudce se zvedl a Marigolda odstrčil. Ten se dál pobaveně chichotal. Takových žárlivců už zažil desítky. Geralt se na něj nemohl ani podívat. Moc dobře nechápal proč. Přece mu mohlo být jedno, co Marigold po nocích dělá. A taky že mu to jedno bylo. Potkali se včera. Je to šumař, co hraje na starý rozvrzaný banjo. Dneska oba odjedou a už se nikdy neuvidí. A vůbec. Měl by odjet teď hned. Bez rozmyslu popadl z baru klobouk a kabát a vystartoval ven. Hned za dveřmi ale vrazil do hloučku lidí. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se mu podařilo uklidnit mysl a uvědomit si, co se vlastně děje. Na ulici bylo snad celé městečko. Všichni do jednoho napjatě sledovali humbuk, se kterým šerif Benton a jeho dva pomocníci zatýkali staříka, který ještě před minutou neškodně ošmatlával Marigolda. Stařík naštvaně křičel a mrskal sebou ze strany na stranu. Benton se však jeho výstupem nenechal obměkčit.

„Tak už nech toho divadla,“ řekl příkře. „Víme, že jsi to ty, Higginsi.“

Geralt se zachmuřil. _Tohle_ že je Higgins? Charles „Bouřlivák“ Higgins? Vždyť na podobenkách na šerifských vyhláškách vypadal o tolik mladší. A hlavně se měl pohybovat někde na východní hranici, rozhodně ne tady. Sakra, to mu teda uniklo. Mohl odjíždět s kapsama těžšíma o dobré dva tácy.

„Nemáte právo!“ vřískal Higgins a snažil se vymanit z pout. „Nemáte jediný důkaz!“

„Máme důkazů až až,“ odvětil Benton klidně. „A máme i očitého svědka. Tak buď hodnej kluk a přestaň se mrskat. Jdeme.“

Higginsův pohled prolétl davem.

„To byl on. To byl určitě on! Ten zkurvysyn Marigold!“

V tu chvíli ulici naplnily výstřely. Několik mužů v davu zvedlo kolty k nebi a vystřelilo. Okamžitě nastala panika. Všichni začali bezhlavě utíkat sem a tam, ženské křičely, děti plakaly, chlapi byli zmatení. Geralt však hlavu neztrácel. Těch několik hlasitých ran ho velice rychle vyléčilo z kocoviny. V tom zmatku přeci jen postřehl tváře střelců. A došlo mu, že je všechny až moc dobře zná. Tohle nebylo dobré. Opravdu to nebylo dobré. Otočil se, ale Marigold už stál za ním i s futrálem na rameni. Poprvé se ani trochu neusmíval. Ozval se další výstřel. A podle odštípnutého kusu dřeva na futrech Geralt poznal, že tentokrát už nemířil do nebe. Popadl Marigolda za loket a vtáhl ho zpátky dovnitř.

„Kam?“ štěknul Marigold.

„Dozadu.“

Marigold byl překvapivě mrštný. Stejně ladně, jako včera pochodoval mezi štamgasty, se přehoupl přes bar a zaplul do dveří vedoucích do Vesemirova bytu. Ještě, že byl Vesemir zrovna pryč, pomyslel si Geralt. Rychle Marigolda předběhl, aby mohl vést. Slyšeli rychlé kroky, jak Higginsovi muži spěchali po schodech nahoru a prohledávali pokoje. Slyšeli, jak obrací vzhůru nohama celý bar. Oni už však pádili ven zadním vchodem. Když vyběhli zpoza salonu zpátky na ulici, Geralt se zhrozil. Jeden z Higginsových poskoků právě odvazoval Klepnu, jeho oddanou klisnu, a odváděl ji pryč i s Marigoldovým statným běloušem. Vrhnul se kupředu. Marigold jen marně chňapnul po jeho zápěstí, ale nebyl dost rychlý.

Než se Higginsův poskok nadál, přistála mu rána rovnou mezi očima. S heknutím se svalil na zem. Geraltova pravačka mu rozdrtila nos. Geralt se vyhoupl do sedla a udělal s Klepnou oblouk kolem druhého poskoka s Marigoldovým koněm. Toho využil sám Marigold. Geralt jen nevěřícně zíral. Kde se vzala, tu se vzala, Marigold třímal v ruce dýku. Přiskočil zezadu k zarostlému muži a ostrou čepel mu vrazil zprava rovnou do krku. Vyhoupl se svému hřebci do sedla a jako střela se rozjel pryč. Geralt nemeškal a rozjel se za ním. Klepna byla neklidná. Vůbec se jí nelíbilo, že se jí dovolil dotknout cizí člověk. A o to víc jí vadilo, že s ní Geralt upaluje tak rychle. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že za sebou čtyři dny táhla devadesát kilo (skoro) mrtvé váhy.

Marigold zpomalil až když bylo město v nedohlednu. Otočil se a chvíli stál. Poslouchal, jestli se z dálky neblíží koňská kopyta. Ale bylo ticho. Až pak se v sedle uvolnil, sklonil se ke svému bílému hřebci a poplácal ho po krku. „Šikovnej kluk. Moc šikovnej.“

Geralt z něj nespouštěl oči. Mračil se.

„Co je?“ povzdechl si Marigold.

„Budou tě hledat.“

„Co?“

„Mohl bych tě klidně popadnout za límec a rovnou odtáhnout zpátky. Do večera budou všude rozvěšený letáky s tvým obličejem. _Hledá se potulný zpěvák Marigold. Malej, ukecanej a nepřirozeně napucovanej. Tisícovka za dopadení._ “

Marigold se rozchechtal. „Zaprvé, jsem polichocen, že se ti líbí můj ohoz. Zadruhé, tisícovka?“ svraštil nos. „Jsem _umělec_. Jít pod tři tisíce by bylo pod mou úroveň.“

Geralt protočil oči.

„A zatřetí, nikdo po mně nepůjde.“

„Zapíchls chlapa. Zezadu a bez varování. Viděla to celá ulice,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Ten děsivej pohled máš normálně, nebo ho nasazuješ jen na zastrašení chlapů, co se ti potají líbí?“ zachechtal se Marigold a seskočil z koně. Sundal si ze zad banjo a začal je řemínkem připínat k sedlu svého hřebce. Geralt už už seskakoval z Klepny, nachystaný dát mu pěstí, když se na něj Marigold konečně podíval. Zarazil se. Jeho úsměv byl ten tam a modré oči byly ledově chladné.

„Ten chlap byl Glen Gamble. V Richmondu znásilnil a zabil čtyři malé holčičky. Šerif to zjistí hned, jak ho prošacujou. Má vězeňské číslo vypálené na levém zápěstí, nehledě na to, že v kapse nosí přívěsek s prameny vlasů všech těch chudinek. Jestli se do Railbridge někdy vrátím, všechny ženský mi leda tak poděkujou, že už se nemusí bát o svoje děcka. Jedinej, kdo tam na mě bude čekat, je tak maximálně Higginsova banda.“

Geralt oněměl. Klepna nervózně přešlápla.

„Takže jsi to byl opravdu ty. Udals Higginse Bentonovi.“

Marigold kývnul a vyhoupnul se zpátky do sedla. „Máš skvělý postřeh,“ prohodil. Geralt si nebyl jistý, jestli to myslí vážně, nebo jestli si to má přebrat s dávkou sarkasmu.

„Jak jsi ho našel?“

Marigold si sundal klobouk, prohrábl si vlasy a rozhlédl se.

„Kam teď míříš?“

Geralta jeho otázka zarazila. Vůbec, celá Marigoldova podstata ho vyváděla z míry už včera, když si myslel, že je jen mimořádně roztěkaný zpěvák. Teď už tuplem netušil, co si o něm myslet. Rozhlédl se.

„Zkusím štěstí na západě. Dlouho jsem nebyl v Silver Creek. Snad tam najdu nějakou práci.“

„To jsou krokem tak dva týdny, že?“

„Hmm.“

„Fajn. Jdu s tebou.“

„Nejdeš,“ vyhrknul Geralt, ale Marigold už se neomylně vydal směrem na západ. Žlutý šátek, který nosil kolem krku, si vytáhl přes ústa a nos, aby nemusel dýchat zvířený prach a pohnal svého bělouše.

Geraltovi nezbylo než ho následovat.

Jeli v tichosti.

Když jim v poledne slunce z výšky pražilo do hlav, ukryli se i s koňmi pod skalkou ve stínu. I tak tam bylo úmorné vedro, ale rozhodně to bylo lepší, než se pařit na teplem sálající pláni. Posadili se a Marigold Geraltovi hodil klobásu a kus chleba. Geralt neměl tušení, kde je vzal, ale byl rád. Sám se na cestu kvůli nečekanému odjezdu nestačil připravit. A tak seděl, zíral na Klepnu, která ocasem odháněla neodbytné mouchy, a baštil. Na chvíli se zadíval na Marigolda. Ten se krčil na malém balvanu, v jedné ruce klobásu, na jednom koleni krajíc chleba, na druhém koleni notýsek, do kterého si druhou rukou něco vehementně zapisoval. Špička jazyka mu při tom trčela z úst. Geralt ho sjel pohledem. Jak to sakra dělá? Jeho oblečení bylo bez poskvrnky. Jeli už několik hodin, dvakrát se kolem nich prohnal prašný vír a zatímco Geralt měl písek i v holínkách, Marigold vypadal, jako kdyby sněhově bílou košili právě sundal z prádelní šňůry.

Marigold si jeho pohledu všimnul.

Geralt by si nejraději přetáhnul šátek přes obličej, aby ho Marigold neviděl.

„Jseš v pořádku?“ vypadlo z něj nakonec. Marigold tázavě nadzdvihl obočí. „Já jen, že jseš tak zamlklej,“ dodal Geralt.

„Není to taková sranda, když to zažíváš z druhý strany, co?“ zamumlal Marigold. Rychle něco do notýsku dopsal a zaklapnul ho. Spolu s tužkou ho vložil do náprsní kapsy a otočil se ke Geraltovi. Ten jen cítil, jak se mu do tváří hrne krev. Věděl, že často mlčí, ale nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by to někdo mohl považovat za něco neslušného. Vždyť vlastně polovinu času mlčel jen proto, aby něco neslušného neřekl. Jenže byl taky zvyklý, že všichni kolem něj neustále žvanili. Nikdy nezažil člověka, který by mu mlčení nakládal stejně, jako Geralt jemu. A Marigold vypadal… jinak. Byl mlčenlivý, zamračený, jako kdyby z něj cestou vyprchala veškerá energie.

„Jestli jsem se tě nějak dotknul, omlouvám se.“ Na nic lepšího se nezmohl.

„Prosím?“ zamrkal Marigold.

„U Vesemira. Jestli jsem řekl něco, co se tě dotklo…“

„Á, takže přece jen nejseš tak zlej, jak všichni říkaj,“ zakřenil se Marigold a urval zuby kus klobásy. Geraltem okamžitě projel jako šíp stud, který se snažil zamaskovat zarputilým mračením.

„Nebudu ti lhát, Geralte, jen jsem čekal, až promluvíš jako první,“ zasmál se Marigold. „Všichni v Railbridge říkali, že jseš starej mrzout a buďto všem nadáváš, nebo nemluvíš vůbec. Ale já jim říkal, že zaprvé vůbec nejseš starej – teda, já vlastně nevím, kolik ti je, ale podle mě jseš pořád kus chlapa – a zadruhé to určitě s tou mrzutostí nebude tak strašný.“

„Beru to zpátky. Byl jsem radši, když jsi byl z ticha.“

Marigold se vesele usmál a v očích se mu zablýsklo.

„Teď už to nemůžeš vzít zpátky, Geralte. Omluvil ses a první slovo platí.“

Geralt se k němu raději otočil zády. Spořádal svůj polední příděl, počkal, až se Marigold uráčí zvednout, a vydali se zase na cestu. Ke Geraltově smůle to však byl poslední útržek požehnaného ticha, které měl tak rád. Marigold, který už se z Geralta nesnažil psychologickými hrami vymámit omluvu, si celou cestu vesele zpíval. Jediné štěstí bylo, že měl přes ústa uvázaný šátek, který jeho hlas aspoň trochu tlumil. Několikrát se ale obrátil na Geralta a křiknul na něj, aby se přidal. Marně. I tak to ale zkoušel dál. Pegas, jeho bílý hřebec, pochodoval do rytmu, a Klepna byla z jeho přítomnosti čím dál víc nesvá. Tohle budou dlouhé dva týdny, pomyslel si Geralt.

V.

„No tak, nech mě to udělat.“

„Nepotřebuju to.“

„Ne? Včera ráno jsem slyšel, jak ti křupe v zádech. No tak, Geralte, nebuď jak malej.“

Geralt si povzdechnul. Marigold klečel kus od ohniště na kolenou a před ním byly vyhloubené dvě mělké díry. Stejně jako včera. Trvalo mu celou věčnost, než se konečně odebral ke spánku. Neskutečně dlouho hledal to správné místo, kde by mohl spát. Pak z něj neskutečně dlouho odhraboval všechny kamínky a větvičky. A pak ještě dýl pečlivě hloubil dvě mělké prohlubně ve výši svých ramen a boků. Až přes tyto dvě prohlubně hodil hrubou plstěnou deku, druhou přehodil přes sebe a během několika minut spal jako zabitý. Na rozdíl od Geralta, který se půlku noci převaloval a rozmrzele vrčel.

„Fajn,“ zahuhlal a přihodil do ohniště pár větviček.

„Kde chceš spát?“

„To je fuk.“

„Tak to tě šoupnu hned vedle sebe. Abysme se mohli v noci hezky přitulit,“ zachechtal se Marigold. Geraltův pohled mu ale úsměv z obličeje okamžitě smazal. „Fajn, udělám ti místo na druhý straně,“ protočil oči a obešel ohniště. „Není s tebou žádná legrace, abys věděl,“ zabručel a začal na kolenou pečlivě připravovat Geraltovo místo na spaní.

Geralt mu nevěnoval pozornost. Právě z ohniště odděloval část uhlíků, do kterých hodil několik brambor z Marigoldova vaku. Ještě jednou zkontroloval oba jejich koně, kteří po dlouhém dni odpočívali u nejbližšího stromu, a posadil se k ohništi. S nepřítomným pohledem do něj šťouchal dlouhým klackem.

Marigold se posadil naproti němu, když už padala tma. Chvíli jen tak seděli a mlčeli. Poslouchali, jak kolem nich pobíhá po pláni vítr, slyšeli, jak v dálce vyjí vlci a do rytmu jim k tomu praskal oheň.

„Proč jsi za mnou šel?“ zeptal se Marigold. „Večer u Vesemira, po mém vystoupení.“

Geralt chvíli mlčel. Přemýšlel, jak mu to vysvětlit. Přemýšlel, _co_ mu vlastně vysvětlit.

„Teda pokud sis jen nechtěl zašpásovat…“

Geralt si zhluboka povzdechl.

„No tak, víš, že si z tebe jen střílím. Vím, že na takový věci nemáš ani pomyšlení,“ ujistil ho Marigold. Jeho úsměv byl tentokrát vřelý a chápavý.

„Chtěl jsem se jen na něco zeptat.“

„Vážně? A na co?“

„To je fuk, teď už mě stejně zajímá něco jinýho,“ zakroutil Geralt hlavou.

„No tak mě nenapínej a ptej se. Lepší příležitost už nedostaneš,“ zasmál se Marigold. Začal rozhrabovat uhlíky a vytahovat z nich horké brambory.

„Co jsi zač?“ zeptal se Geralt. Nervózně si mnul mozolnaté dlaně a těkal očima ze svých bot k Marigoldovi a na rozžhavené uhlíky. Snad poprvé v životě ho sžírala zvědavost.

„Co bys rád věděl?“ zeptal se Marigold. Z jeho hlasu vyzařoval naprostý klid, který Geraltovi říkal, že Marigold se za svůj život v žádném případě nestydí a nemá před ním co skrývat.

„Všechno.“

Marigold po něm hodil pobavený pohled a spolu s tím i dvě horké brambory.

„Tak se na to podívejme,“ začal. „Narodil jsem se v Carson City. Obyčejnej měšťáckej kluk. Otec ze mě chtěl mít právníka, matka zase doktora. Naštěstí mi ještě před tím stihli zaplatit velkou spoustu soukromých hodin hudby.“

„To už se na banja hraje i ve velkých městech?“ podivil se Geralt, ale Marigold se na něj přihlouple usmál.

„Jasně, že ne,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Hrál jsem na klavír. A ne zrovna moc dobře, když už se ptáš. Ale bavilo mě zpívání. A rozhodně mě nebavilo neustálé studování a ležení v knihách. Teda, abys mě špatně nepochopil,“ povzdechl si, „samozřejmě si vážím toho, co rodiče vložili do mého vzdělání. Už jen to, že umím číst a psát, je privilegium. Ale prostě jsem si nedokázal představit, že takhle strávím dalších koliknáct let. Pořád zavřený uvnitř, ve škole, v kanceláři, fuj.“

„Utekls?“

„Si piš,“ pousmál se Marigold. „Když mi bylo šestnáct, vzal jsem do zaječích. Ven z města. Začal jsem cestovat po celé zemi a sbíral jsem písničky od lidí, co mě u sebe nechali přespat. Na první zimu si mě vzal pod ochranu Billy McElroy. Neznáš ho? Pracoval na plantážích u Bouldersville.“ Geralt ho neznal. „No to je fuk. Naučil mě hrát na banjo. Skvělej chlap. A tak hned jak jsem měl peníze, pořídil jsem si vlastní banjo a začal hrát.“

„A otec s matkou?“

Marigoldovy oči na vteřinu posmutněly. Pak se ale znovu usmál a pokrčil rameny. „Zvykli si. Co jim taky zbývalo.“

Geralt si ho podezíravě prohlédl.

„Co na mě tak koukáš?“

„Nezlob se na mě, ale tvoje vzezření zrovna neodpovídá někomu, kdo chodí z hospody do hospody a za pár zlatek zpívá lidový odrhovačky.“

Marigold se šibalsky zakřenil.

„Já věděl, že mě hned prokoukneš.“

Geralt už zase nevěděl, jestli je to sarkasmus nebo ne.

„Podívej, pravda je taková, že hudbou se dneska člověk neuživí. Tak jsem si holt musel najít vedlejšák.“

„Jseš lovec odměn,“ konstatoval Geralt.

„Ne. _Ty_ jseš lovec odměn,“ ukázal na něj Marigold prstem. „Já jsem _umělec_ s vedlejším přivýdělkem.“

Geralt si odfrknul a zakroutil hlavou. „Kolik už jsi jich chytil?“

Marigold chvíli počítal na prstech. „Asi dvaašedesát. Za poslední rok.“

Geralt vytřeštil oči. Tolik chlapů on sám nepochytal za posledních pět zim.

„Ale nekoukej tak na mě,“ zasmál se Marigold. „Asi už sis všimnul, že se zaměřuju na trošku jinou klientelu než ty. Nebudu se ti motat pod nohy.“

Trošku jinou klientelu? No jo…

„Takže… Ty je najdeš a…“

„Vyspím se s nima?“ pokrčil Marigold rameny. „Jo. Oni mi zaplatí, užijou si se mnou a jakmile odpadnou, jdu je nahlásit šerifovi. Ráno si pro něj přijdou a já vedle něj v posteli dělám, jak jsem strašně překvapenej. Nebo vedle ní. Jen tak pro pořádek, nedělám rozdíly, je mi to jedno. Důležitý je, že ráno skončí za mřížema a ani si neuvědomí, co se vlastně stalo. Pokud teda šerif není ukecanej jako Benton.“

Oba dva se tiše zasmáli.

Marigold se pustil do jídla. Geralta by zajímala spousta detailů z jeho života, ale nechtěl být hrubý a ptát se na osobní věci. I když měl dojem, že Marigold o sobě mluví docela rád.

„A co ty?“ pročísl ticho Marigoldův hlas. „Vesemir říkal, žes taky začal docela mladej.“

„Hmm,“ zahučel Geralt s plnou pusou. „Pro první odměnu jsme si s bratrem přišli v patnácti.“

„S Eskelem nebo s Lambertem?“

„Jak…“

„Správnej lovec zná svou konkurenci,“ mrknul na něj Marigold.

Geralt se pousmál. Jo. Pravda.

„S Eskelem. Lambert s náma v tý době ještě nebyl.“

„Nevypadá zase o tolik mladší,“ zamyslel se Marigold.

„Ne, to… Jsme adoptovaní.“

Marigold se chápavě usmál a dál se neptal.

Stejně jako minulou noc se najedli, popřáli si dobrou noc a šli na kutě. Jen dneska si Geralt neodpustil ještě jednu věc.

„Marigolde? Díky za to všechno to jídlo.“

Marigold se zpoza ohniště vesele zasmál. „Geralte, drahoušku. S tak krásným chlapem se rád rozdělím o cokoliv.“

Geralt otráveně zavrčel a zavrtal se pod svou deku.

Ještě nikdy v životě nespal pod širým nebem tak tvrdě a tak pohodlně.

VI.

Po dalších třech dnech cesty se konečně dostali do malého městečka Wildpoint. Tedy, nejprve si prošli krátkou slovní přestřelkou, jestli do něj vůbec jít. Jenže Marigoldovy zásoby už jim docházely, a tak se mu přece jen podařilo Geralta, kterému se mezi lidi nechtělo, přemluvit.

Ačkoliv byl Marigold na dlouhé cestování zvyklý, už ho docela bolel zadek, a tak byl rád, že může seskočit a trochu se po městečku projít po vlastních. Geralt se rozhodl, že potřebuje trochu času sám pro sebe (ačkoliv Marigold nechápal proč, protože jim to spolu přece tak hezky klapalo), a tak si Marigold přehodil banjo přes rameno a vydal se prozkoumat Wildpoint na vlastní pěst. Přeci jen, bylo to místo, kde nikdy předtím nebyl. A třeba se tu skrývalo pár melodií a textů, které ještě nikdy neslyšel.

Hlavní ulici lemovaly obchůdky a hospody, na verandách posedávali muži, co bafali dýmky, i ženy, které jim zrovna štupovaly ponožky. Marigold zabrouzdal do jednoho z krámků, kde nabral zásobu sušeného masa a pár brambor. Na to, že by se o jídlo postaral Geralt, moc nespoléhal. Nakonec se podíval i do vetešnictví. Poklábosil s mladíkem za pultem, probrali počasí, zanadávali si na rodiče, a Marigold se zeptal, jestli by se dal místní barman přemluvit k tomu, aby si v jeho salonu zahrál. Nakonec celý spokojený odcházel s novou tužku a dalším notýskem, tentokrát vázaném v hadí kůži. Měl sice prvních pár stran popsaných, ale to mu nevadilo. Dodávalo mu to jistou osobitost.

Když vyšel zpět na ulici, zamračil se.

Něco se změnilo.

Ulice byla úplně prázdná. Odnikud se neozývalo štěbetání dětí a pobrukování dospělých, žádné kroky, žádné pokřikování chlapů, co zrovna opravovali dům funebráka na konci ulice. Bylo naprosté bezvětří. Marigold se otočil a vešel zpátky do vetešnictví, aby se mladého prodavače zeptal, jestli je to u nich normální. Třeba zrovna mají všichni siestu. Krám byl prázdný.

„Haló?“ zkusil to Marigold. Ještě jednou celý obchod obešel, nahnul se i přes pult, ale prodavače nikde neviděl. Sundal si klobouk a podrbal se za uchem.

„To jsem z toho jelen,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. Narazil si klobouk zpátky na hlavu a vyšel ven. Pokusil se zaklepat ještě na několik dalších domů. Vešel do salonu, nahlédl i na poštu. Nikde nikdo. Nakonec se vydal do šerifovy kanceláře. Po šerifovi a jeho pomocnících nebylo nikde ani stopy. Dokonce i cela byla prázdná. Ale Marigold se rozhodl svou návštěvu i přesto k něčemu využít. Jako vždycky zamířil k velké dřevěné desce hned u dveří. Byla poseta podobenkami nejrůznějších rozšklebených tváří. Pod každou z nich byla vypsaná částka spolu s důvodem jejího stanovení a podmínkami jejího vydání. List za listem, obrázek za obrázkem, Marigold pečlivě prohlížel obličeje a jména a hledal někoho, koho ještě neznal. Pak se jeho oči zaleskly.

„Tak tohle ještě bude legrace,“ vydechl. Rozhlédl se. Pořád nikde nikdo. Strhnul jednu z podobenek z desky, složil ji a vložil do svého notýsku, který pečlivě uschoval do náprsní kapsy.

Uslyšel kroky. Pomalé. Opatrné.

Mrštně se sehnul, aby ně nej nešlo vidět oknem, a vytasil z holínky dýku. Čekal. Zavrzalo prkno na verandě. Něčí ruka se objevila na futrech. Marigold zadržel dech. První krok. Druhý krok. Až když měl jistotu, že je k němu příchozí otočený zády, vyrazil kupředu. Vzápětí se s heknutím klátil k zemi, když se jeho noha probořila ztrouchnivělým prknem kamsi do útrob starého dřevěného domu. Dýka mu vypadla z ruky a ošklivě si natloukl. A to už ho nově příchozí zezadu držel pod krkem v kravatě. Marigoldovi nezbývalo mnoho vzduchu v plicích. Máchal rukama a snažil se ze sevření vymanit, ale mohl se pohnout sotva o pár centimetrů. Ježkovy oči, kam se to zase dostal? Do čeho se to zase namočil?

„Do prdele práce,“ uslyšel vedle ucha známé zavrčení. Stisk povolil a Marigold se zhluboka nadechl. Dvě obří tlapy ho popadly za ramena a vytáhly z díry v podlaze. Marigold se rychle vydrápal na nohy, zmatený a rozrušený. Otočil se a…

Zůstal stát jak opařený.

„To jsem tě tak přiškrtil, nebo jseš tak rudej, protože ses zrovna zamiloval?“

Marigold slyšel, Marigold _viděl_ , jak moc si Geralt tenhle rádoby vtípek užívá. Pravda byla, že se trefil tak nějak do obojího. Marigold sotva popadal dech a z nedostatku kyslíku ho třeštila hlava. Na druhou stranu před ním stál Geralt. V nových vypasovaných kalhotách s vysokým pasem. V nové černé košili s rukávy vyhrnutými k loktům, oproti které zářila jeho bílá kůže a stříbrné vlasy. V novém černém klobouku se stříbrnou sponou připomínající vlčí hlavu na ozdobném pásku. S nádherně zdobenými chrániči zápěstí. S medailonem, který se mu věčně houpal u krku, tak naleštěným, že Marigolda na chvíli oslepil. Dokonce i ten pitomej opasek, na kterém se mu houpalo pouzdro s nabitým koltem, vypadal neskutečně sexy.

„Počkej, počkej, slyšíš to?“ zašeptal Geralt a přiložil si dlaň k uchu. „Zdá se mi to, nebo… No ano, opravdu. Marigold ztratil řeč!“

Marigold se zašklebil a upravil si na hlavě klobouk.

„Ještě ráno jsi fňukal, že se ti sem nechce, a teď se na sebe podívej. Máš roupy jako malej kluk.“

„Ále, nemluv jako Vesemir,“ zachechtal se Geralt. Sehnul se a zvedl z podlahy Marigoldovu dýku. Vyhodil ji do vzduchu, kde se několikrát otočila, a Geralt ji znovu chytil, tentokrát za ostří. Podal ji Marigoldovi.

„Děkuju,“ zamumlal zpěvák a zastrčil si ji zpátky do holínky. „Ale radši mi řekni, kde všichni jsou.“

„Jak já to mám vědět?“ pokrčil rameny Geralt a vyšel z šerifovy kanceláře ven na ulici. Postavil se přímo doprostřed, rozhlédl se a složil ruce v bok. Marigold se postavil vedle něj.

„Byl jsem ve vetešnictví a najednou všichni zmizeli. I prodavač,“ oznámil Geraltovi. Ten zamyšleně pokýval hlavou.

„Jo. Mě se stalo to stejné u švadleny.“

„Co budem dělat?“

„V prvé řadě zabiju každýho, kdo se dotknul Klepny,“ prohlásil s klidem Geralt. Až teď Marigolda napadlo zadívat se na úplný konec hlavní ulice, kde u noclehárny nechali přivázané své koně. Byli pryč. Povzdechl si.

„Co maj všichni s našima koňma? Chudák Pegas si takový zacházení nezaslouží.“

Geralt se pousmál. „Stačí, když půjdem za skuhráním. S trochou štěstí Klepna někoho pokope.“

Marigold se usmál nazpátek, ale do smíchu mu moc nebylo. Něco ve Wildpointu pořádně smrdělo.

Prošli spolu znovu celou hlavní ulici. Nenašli ani toho psa, co se po ní ještě před hodinou zběsile proháněl. A tak jim nezbylo, než se vydat do vedlejších uliček a zkusit hledat tam. Marigoldovi se to nelíbilo. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Tak, jak byla hlavní ulice udržovaná a nablýskaná. Jakmile z ní sešli, připadalo mu, jako kdyby se ocitli v úplně jiném městě. Vysklená okna, za kterými byly holé zdi prázdných bytů. Všude odpadky, polorozpadlé domy, krysy.

„To to tady bylo vždycky takové?“ zeptal se. Geralt mu nevěnoval příliš pozornosti, ostražitě se rozhlížel a dával si pozor, aby nešlápl na nic, co by mu zašpinilo nové boty. Nebo na něco, co by je mohlo prozradit. Ona i taková krysa dokázala pořádně zakvičet, když chtěla.

„A jak já to mám jako vědět?“ zamumlal.

„Myslel jsem, žes už tady byl.“

Geralt se zastavil.

„Ne, _ty_ jsi říkal, že už jsi tu byl.“

„To jsem teda neříkal!“ osopil se na něj Marigold.

„No to teda říkal!“ osopil se nazpět Geralt. „Jinak bych s tebou do takovýho zapadákova nikdy nejel!“

Marigold zavřel oči a promnul si spánky.

„Takže tys tu nikdy nebyl.“

„Ne.“

„Do prdele, Geralte,“ povzdechl si Marigold. „Kam jsme se to u všech prašivejch psů dostali?“

Oba dva se zarazili.

Uslyšeli rychlé kroky.

Nehlasně na sebe kývnuli a pomalu se vydali tmavou uličkou dál. Najednou Marigoldovi přejel mráz po zádech. Z uličky k nim ozvěnou doléhalo tiché fňukání. Dětský pláč. Ustavičný, rozrušený, srdceryvný.

„Geralte, počkej,“ zašeptal Marigold. Geralt se však nezastavil a pokračoval dál.

Marigold ho popadl za paži. „No tak, brečící děcko? Opravdu?“ syknul naštvaně. „Je to past, vykašli se na to, půjdem hledat jinam.“

Geralt se mu vytrhnul. S odhodlaným výrazem pokračoval tmavou, páchnoucí uličkou dál a Marigold, ačkoliv s nelibostí, ťapal co nejtišeji za ním. Pláč byl stále hlasitější a hlasitější a Marigoldovi bylo hůř a hůř. Ulička se ukázala jako slepá. Na jejím konci mezi dvěma velkými rozbitými sudy seděla malá dívenka. Choulila se na chladné zemi jen v noční košilce a byla celá ušmudlaná. Jakmile Geralta s Marigoldem spatřila, ztichla a vytřeštila na ně vyděšené oči.

„Neboj se,“ řekl Geralt jak nejpřívětivěji dovedl. Ale jeho slova způsobila jen a pouze to, že se dívenka začala bát ještě víc než předtím. Se slzami v očích vystřelila ze svého místečka mezi sudy, propletla se jim mezi nohama a rozběhla se pryč. Marigold se ještě pokusil zachytit Geralta alespoň za zápěstí, ale lovec byl opět rychlejší. Bleskurychle se za dívenkou vydal a stejně bleskurychle se z ničeho nic svalil k zemi. Marigold zamžoural ve tmě, rozhlédl se zpátky ke slepému konci uličky a ucítil tupou ránu na zátylku. Před očima se mu zatemnělo a ztratil vědomí.

Probudila ho pořádná facka. Bolestně syknul a chtěl se za štípající tvář chytit, ale ruce měl svázané za zády. Hned na to si uvědomil, že ho stejně tak neposlouchají nohy, které má svázané před sebou. Seděl v seschlé trávě a zády se opíral, ach ano, zazněla další facka a podle zavrčení, které uslyšel, to musel být Geralt. Zamžoural v padajícím šeru kolem sebe a zhrozil se. V kruhu kolem nich pod korunami stromů stálo snad celé městečko. Mezi zamračenými tvářemi zahlédl prodavače z vetešnictví, ženu, která na verandě štupovala ponožky, i malou dívenku z postranní uličky, která se tiskla k sukni své neméně děsivě zírající matky.

„Co se to tu ksakru děje?“ ozval se Geralt.

„Nerad ti to říkám,“ syknul naštvaně Marigold, „ale já jsem ti to říkal.“

„Buďte zticha. Oba dva.“

Žena, která jim před chvíli uštědřila pořádný políček, už byla zpátky. Oběma kolem krku uvázala rudý šátek a ztratila se v kruhu lidí. Ti se znenadání chytili za ruce. Kruh kolem nich se začal nesourodě pohybovat a všichni začali jednohlasně zpívat. Teda, snažili se zpívat jednohlasně a moc jim to nešlo. Marigoldovi to trhalo uši. Jazyku, ve kterém písnička byla, nerozuměl. Ještě jednou se pořádně rozhlédl. Mezi korunami stromů zahlédl podivnou vysokou stavbu z větví a proutí. Cítil oheň. Kolem něj a Geralta byl v trávě vyšlapaný kruh.

„Do háje,“ vydechnul. „Geralte, máme problém.“

„Nepovídej.“ Geralt rozjařeně zíral na lidi kolem něj. Nerozuměl ničemu. A navíc ta písnička byla na jeho vkus fakt špatná a nedalo se u ní přemýšlet.

„Myslím, že to budou jedni z těch podivných evropských osadníků.“

„Podívej, mám fakt radost, žes jako děcko dával v zeměpise pozor, ale teď není na poučování ten pravej čas,“ osopil se na něj Geralt.

„Chtějí nás obětovat, Geralte,“ utnul jeho výstup Marigold. „Blíží se Ostara, chtějí, aby jim rostla úroda a podobný blbosti.“

„Tady jim poroste leda hovno.“

„A proč myslíš, že chtěj podříznout dva chlapy a ne jen jednoho?“

Geralt zavrčel a zamlel sebou. Pouta nepovolila.

„Podříznout? Děláš si srandu?“

„A co sis myslel, že tu budem jen tak sedět a koukat, jak grilujou?“ osopil se na něj Marigold.

Písnička se z ničeho nic utnula.

„Mí nejdražší přátelé!“ Polosuchým lesíkem se rozléhal hluboký, zvučný hlas. Před Geralta s Marigoldem předstoupil muž v tmavomodrém kabátku a s vysokým kloboukem. Opíral se o hůlku s koňskou hlavou na držáku a s dobrosrdečným úsměvem shlížel na dva nové zajatce. Vlasy i pečlivě zastřižený knír už měl prošedlé, ale i přesto mu v tmavých očích za brýlemi posazenými na dlouhém nosu poskakovaly energické jiskřičky. Marigoldovi se zatajil dech.

„Geralte,“ špitnul, jakmile se muž otočil zpět ke všem přístojícím. „Geralte, já ho znám.“

Geralt se nejistě zavrtěl.

„Stejně jako vloni se zde scházíme u této nádherné příležitosti. Stejně jako vloni jsme se sešli, abychom poskytli obětiny nejdražší a nejshovívavější bohyni Živě. Jen s její pomocí budou naše pole opět zelená a naše plodiny opět porostou.“

„Ani kdybyste se posrali vám tu nic neporoste.“

„Geralte!“

Geralt se jen škodolibě uchechtl a užíval si, jak nenávistně a přitom vyděšeně na něj všichni příchozí zírají. Zřejmě bylo zvykem, že jejich každoroční oběť jen zasmušile seděla a čekala na smrt. Což samozřejmě nebyl Geraltův případ.

„Jen ať to ví. Poslouchejte, lidičky, tady jste na písčitý půdě. I kdybyste to tu stokrát zorali, prd vám vyroste.“

„Nemohl bys jim to říct aspoň trochu slušně?“ osopil se Marigold.

„Hovno slušně! Vždyť mě tu svázali jako tele!“

„No tak se přestaň jako tele chovat!“

„Pánové,“ otočil se na ně muž v tmavomodrém kabátku s poněkud vyčítavým pohledem. „Nekažte nám slavnost. Snažně vás prosím.“

„Si třeba naser.“

„Geralte!“

V davu to zašumělo.

„To jste vážně tak zpátečnický? Že věříte na takový blbosti jako jsou nějaký bohyně a oběti? Kdybyste se radši sbalili a odjeli na sever. Někam, kde třeba není jen setsakramentská poušť. To by vám tam hnedka rostlo cokoliv, na co si vzpomenete.“

„Neposlouchejte je,“ zasmušil se muž stojící nad nimi. „Mluví z nich strach. Mluví z nich zloba. Jen naše nejdražší Živa ví, co je pro nás dobré…“

„Ale hovno ví. Kdyby existovala, už vám tu rostou brambory vysoký jak jedle.“

Muž se hbitě otočil na patě, vzal svou dřevěnou hůl do obou rukou a vší silou udeřil Marigolda do břicha. Ten bolestně zařval a schoulil se do klubíčka.

„Za co to bylo?“ zachroptěl. Do očí mu bezděky vyhrkly slzy.

„To jen aby si tvůj přítel uvědomil, že tu není sám,“ nasadil muž v modrém opět přívětivý tón. „Ještě něco, co byste nám rád pověděl?“ zadíval se na Geralta. Ten se mu díval bez okolku do očí.

„Vlastně jo. Něco bych měl.“

„Prosím,“ pokynul mu muž.

„Doufám, že se ta vaše Živa osobně vysere na hlavu každýmu, kdo se dotknul mýho koně.“

V davu to znovu nejistě zašumělo. Muž bez okolku popadl hůl a napřáhl se. „Mrzí mě to. Ale váš přítel zřejmě není až tak dobrý přítel.“

Další ránu však Marigold bez problému zachytil. Škodolibě se usmál a vší silou trhnul holí stranou. Muž ztratil rovnováhu, přepadl přes Marigolda a skutálel se až k hradbě lidí, kteří jej začali vyděšeně sbírat ze země. Marigold mezi tím jediným švihnutím rozťal provaz, kterým měl spoutané kotníky. Malým nožíkem, který nosil ve skryté kapse na opasku, přeťal provaz na Geraltových zápěstích a nožík mu podal. Geralt si za všeobecných hlasitých výrazů nevole uvolnil nohy a vyškrábal se vedle Marigolda na nohy. Celý kruh se kolem nich okamžitě semknul. Nebylo kam utéct, nebylo kam uniknout. Všichni na ně hleděli s neskrývaným vzrušením.

„Pánové,“ promluvil k nim muž v modrém. Už zase stál na nohou a vypadal důstojně jako nikdo jiný kolem. „Pánové, opravdu jste si jistí, že tohle chcete? Nechceme se prát.“

„A to nám říkáte teď, když jsem se dostal do nálady?“ zašklebil se Geralt.

„Nemůžeš toho chvíli nechat?“ syknul Marigold.

„Chtějí nás podříznout, jestli sis nevšimnul.“

„No tak to snad můžem probrat jako lidi, ne? Zkusím s nima promluvit a třeba nás pustěj,“ hodil Marigold po všech kolem omluvný pohled.

„Chtějí nás _podříznout_!“

„Geralte, jak je pánbíček nade mnou,“ povzdechl si Marigold, „přísahám, že jestli se nepřestaneš chovat jako děcko, tak tě tady přede všema seřežu.“

„Jo? Ty mě?“ uchechtl se Geralt. „To bych rád viděl. Bez mý pomoci bys ještě trčel zaseknutej v podlaze u šerifa.“

„To byla _nehoda_!“ osopil se na něj Marigold.

„Jasně. A příště mi budeš vykládat, že to, že je to tvý banjo tak falešný, je taky jen nehoda.“

Marigold zalapal po dechu.

„Moje… Moje banjo?! Moje banjo není falešný!“

„Ale jo, je. Anebo fakt hodně falešně zpíváš.“

„To odvoláš!“

„Neodvolám.“

„No to teda odvoláš!“

„Neodvolám!“ rozeřval se Geralt. „Jseš jen rozmazlenej šumař co si vydělává po bordelech!“

„Ty všiváku jeden! Kdyby nebylo tvýho táty, neměl bys ani na kalhoty!“

„Tátu do toho netahej!“

„Proč ne! Kdyby nebylo jeho, trčel bys někde v chudobinci a neměl bys ani čím si vytřít zadek!“

Geraltova pěst zasvištěla vzduchem.

Marigold hbitě uskočil.

Zatímco Geralt se nečekaně vrhnul na muže, který stál za Marigoldem, on sám se prosmýkl pod Geraltovou paží a začal si probíjet cestu ven druhou stranou. K jejich vlastnímu štěstí však byla většina města značně vyděšená. Mladých bojeschopných mužů mezi obyvateli příliš mnoho nebylo, a tak se před nimi kruh začal po chvíli rozestupovat. Místo bránění návštěvníkům v útěku teď každý, kdo mohl, bránil muže v modrém. Geralt za překvapenými obličeji konečně uviděl známou tvář. Klepna s Pegasem stáli přivázaní k jednomu ze seschlých stromů, hned vedle vysokého ohně. Jejich věci byly stále přivázané k sedlům. Pohled na nevrlou Klepnu mu vlil novou sílu do žil. Ještě několikrát se ohnal pěstí a Marigoldovým nožíkem. Lidé mu uskakovali z cesty a on si konečně probil cestu ven z kruhu. Otočil se. Krve by se v něm nedořezal.

„Do prdele, sakra,“ zaklel a začal se probíjet zástupem lidí zpět. Marigold se hbitě oháněl dýkou a snažil se ze všech sil dostat až k muži v modrém. Ten postupně couval a kruh lidí kolem něj byl čím dál semknutější. Marigold utržil několik pořádných ran, ale ani jedna s ním nehnula. Byl to bizarní pohled. Z nějaké důvodu Marigold běsnil. Takhle rozvášněného, takhle naštvaného si ho Geralt nikdy ani neuměl představit.

„Vylez!“ zakřičel. „Vylez a neschovávej se jako srab! Vždycky máš za zadkem bandu kumpánů a tváříš se jako pán, ale nikdy se sám tváří v tvář nikomu nepostavíš! Tak vylez!“

Ježkovy oči, Marigolde, co tě to popadlo, zazoufal si v duchu Geralt. Nemohl se k němu dostat. Tak, jak ho všichni lehce pustili z kruhu ven, dovnitř to šlo mnohem hůř. Vyděšené obličeje se proměnily v rozhodné, odhodlané, bezcitné. Kdykoliv se Geraltovi podařilo zasadit ránu, jeho oběť nehnula ani brvou. U sta hromů, co se to tu dělo?

„Tak už toho nechte,“ ozval se opět hluboký zvučný hlas. Chtě nechtě, Geralt se zastavil. To samé udělal Marigold. Muž pokynul rukou a stěna mužů se před ním rozestoupila. Hleděli si s Marigoldem do očí.

„Co jsi zač,“ zeptal se muž v modrém. „Co po mě chceš?“

„Aha. Tak my si najednou nevzpomínáme,“ prohodil uštěpačně Marigold. „Doufal jsem, že ti aspoň na pár let v paměti zůstanu.“

Muž k Marigoldovi přistoupil blíž a bezděky na něj zamžoural. Pak se napřímil a z ničeho nic rozesmál.

„Tak to jsi ty.“

„Překvápko.“

„Sluší ti to.“

„Zhnusení na mé straně.“

„Co po mě chceš?“ zeptal se až nepříjemně klidně. Marigold před ním byl pořád vzteky bez sebe.

Neodpověděl. Místo toho se vrhnul kupředu. Než se nadál, dostal po hlavě dřevěnou holí, zavrávoral a ustoupil zpět.

„Pořád stejný fracek,“ zachechtal se muž v modrém. „Nerozvážný, horkokrevný. A neposlušný.“ Přetáhl Marigolda holí ještě jednou.

Geralt se znovu zapřel a pokusil se probít za ním, ale v mžiku ho drželo dobrých šest párů rukou.

„Tak ještě jednou. Co po mě chceš?“ zeptal se muž v modré. „Peníze nemám. Zboží taky ne. Nemám ti co dát.“

„To si všecko strč třeba za klobouk,“ zamumlal Marigold. Vrhnul se znovu kupředu. Tentokrát se mu podařilo holi vyhnout a jen tak tak minul pěstí protivníkův obličej. Geralt se na to nemohl koukat. Marigold byl sice silný, ale byl vysílený. Už nemohl. A navíc ho sžíral vztek, což nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého. Po jeho nepovedeném útoku se k němu vrhlo několik vesničanů. Muž v modrém jim však pokynul rukou a donutil je znovu ustoupit. Tohle evidentně bylo jen mezi nima.

Marigold sotva popadal dech. Sebral v sobě poslední zbytky sil, mrštně se otočil a znovu se vrhnul na svého oponenta. Geralt uviděl, jak se pod mužovým kabátem něco zalesklo. Ach ne.

Ozval se výstřel.

Noční ticho pročíslo Marigoldovo zavytí.

Geralt zblednul.

Muž v modrém tasil zatraceně rychle.

Marigold dopadl na bok do trávy a tisknul si k tělu levou paži. Hlasitě vzlyknul a svíjel se bolestí.

Všichni kolem ve strachu ustoupili.

Muž v modrém k němu bez okolků přistoupil. Usmíval se. Ošklivě. Zlomyslně. Chladně. Nespouštěl oči z Marigoldovy tváře zkřivené bolestí a naleštěnou polobotkou mu uštědřil pořádný kopanec do břicha. Marigold bolestně zakňučel.

„Můj milý Marigolde,“ prohodil jakoby mimochodem. Klekl k Marigoldovi a kolt mu namířil přímo doprostřed čela. „Slyšel jsem, že mě hledáš. Ale zapomínáš na to, co jsem tě tenkrát naučil. Člověka, jako jsi ty, si vždycky najde člověk, jako já. Nikdy naopak.“

Marigold se přes zatnuté zuby bolestně usmál. Hleděl muži v modrém přímo do očí. Beze strachu, beze studu, bez zaváhání.

„Zeptám se tě ještě jednou. Naposledy,“ odhrnul mu muž v modrém hlavní koltu vlasy z čela. „Co ode mě chceš?“

Marigold bolestně zasténal a převalil se na záda. Na sucho polknul.

„Pokoj.“

Z posledních sil se překulil a kolenem trefil muže v modrém přímo do rozkroku. Ten překvapeně heknul a ztratil rovnováhu.

Výstřel.

Muž v modrém se svalil do trávy.

Marigold se vyškrábal do sedu a pozpátku couval před rudou skvrnou, která se rozlévala kolem bezvládného těla.

Geralt se konečně zhluboka nadechl. Schoval kolt, ze kterého se ještě kouřilo, zpátky do pouzdra a rozběhl se k Marigoldovi. Tentokrát mu nikdo z přístojících neodporoval.

„Jseš v pořádku? Do prdele, ksakru, do háje,“ mumlal, když k němu konečně kleknul a opatrně odtáhnul Marigoldovu dlaň, která křečovitě svírala paži.

„Tvoje… Ty…“

Marigold se zachechtal a poplácal Geralta po rameni. „Dobrá trefa.“

Vyskočil zvesela na nohy a došel k muži v modrém. Prošacoval ho. Z kapes mu vytáhl několik bankovek, krabičku cigaret a stříbrný zapalovač. Geralt zmateně koukal kolem. Lidé se jako na povel otočili a vydali se zpět k městečku. Nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost. Nikdo o ně ani pohledem nezavadil. Jako flotila duchů se neslyšně, bez jediného slova, vydali zpět domů, zatímco Marigold šacoval muže, který jim ještě před chvílí velel.

„Marigolde…?“

„Ano?“

„Tvoje ruka.“

Marigold se konečně napřímil a věnoval Geraltovi další ze svých zářivých úsměvů.

„Co s ní?“

„Nic jí není.“

„Jasně, že jí nic není. Co sis myslel, že se nechám dobrovolně postřelit?“

Geralt svraštil obočí.

„Ale jak…“

„Prašivej Pete nikdy neuměl střílet. Podle mě to narval někam do země. Kdybys počkal do rána, určitě bysme tu kulku našli.“

„Takže tys…“

„Jo,“ zazubil se Marigold. „Kdysi o mě řekl, že jsem dobrá herečka. Docela mě překvapuje, že na to dneska zapomněl.“

Jakoby se nechumelilo, Marigold se vydal k Pegasovi.

„Marigolde…“

„Nechci o tom mluvit.“

„Ale…“

„Teď ne, Geralte.“ Marigold zastrčil svůj nejnovější úlovek do své ho vaku. Jen bankovky strčil do brašny Klepně. „Pak ti to vysvětlím.“

Marigold ten večer nejedl.

Ačkoliv se usmíval, vypadal rozrušeně a neustále byl myšlenkami někde jinde. Neměl se ani k tomu, aby si jako vždy pečlivě nachystal spaní. Vlastně to vypadalo, že ani nechtěl spát. Už byla hluboká noc a on stále seděl u ohně a zíral do něj. Hrál si se stříbrným zapalovačem a občas si povzdechl. Geralt se nakonec sesbíral ze své deky a přisedl si k němu. Přehodil mu deku přes ramena.

„Aspoň se přikryj. Je zima.“

Marigold se děkovně usmál a přitáhl si přikrývku víc k tělu. I když seděl u ohně, ruce měl dávno ledové a zkřehlé.

„Vím, že o tom nechceš mluvit,“ zamumlal Geralt. „A já to z tebe nebudu páčit. Ale potřebuješ se vyspat. Ráno musíme zase vyrazit a jestli mi budeš únavou padat z koně, daleko nedojdeme.“

Marigold pokýval hlavou.

„Jasně.“

„Tak?“

„Tak co?“

„Tak snad půjdeš spát, ne?“

Marigold se tiše zasmál. Hlava mu klesla na prsa a zavřel na chvíli oči.

„Něco ti ukážu.“

Geralt nic nenamítal. Ten den byl tak zmatený, že už ho ani Marigoldovo přeskakování mezi myšlenkami nemohlo zaskočit. A tak jen sledoval, jak jeho přítel vytahuje z náprsní kapsy svůj hustě popsaný notýsek. Otevřel ho hned na první stránce a nastavil ho na světlo tak, aby na něj Geralt viděl.

Šest jmen.

Na první stránce bylo pod sebou vypsáno šest jmen.

_Jedovatej Jake Bird_

_Steve „Skokan“ O’Donnell_

_Otis „Frfňa“ Foster_

_Leo „Brabenec“ Boon_

_Prašivej Pete McLinger_

_Ronny Carnac_

Pět z nich bylo škrtnutých. Linka na Peteově jméně byla čerstvá. Geralt mlčel.

„Vždycky jsem doufal, že budu muzikant,“ špitnul Marigold. Upřeně hleděl na pečlivě vypsaná jména. Jeho pohled byl prázdný, a přesto se v jeho očích lesklo tolik bolesti. „Chtěl jsem jen dělat, co mám rád. Hrát krásné melodie a zpívat o věcech, co se staly dávno, ještě předtím, než jsem se narodil. Chtěl jsem, aby se lidi smáli, když pro ně hraju já. Aby si na mě vzpomněli vždycky, když budou smutní, a hned jim zase bylo líp.“

Geralt naslouchal. Z Marigoldových slov se mu svíralo srdce.

„Chtěl jsem být prostě jen šťastný,“ zvedl k němu Marigold na chvilku oči. Usmíval se. A ten úsměv ho bolel. „Nepotřeboval jsem peníze. Nepotřeboval jsem rodinu. Vystačil jsem si sám, jen já a hudba. Jen já a lidi, co by mě poslouchali. To bylo všechno. Nic víc jsem nepotřeboval.“ Odmlčel se.

„Hned po první zimě, po tom, co jsem odešel od Billyho, jsem dostal pořádnou lekci. Asi první opravdovou lekci svýho života.“ Upřeně zíral na jména v notýsku. Z jeho obličeje se na chvíli vytratil jakýkoliv výraz. Byl prázdný. Prázdný Marigold. „Nikdy v životě mi nikdo tak moc neublížil, Geralte. Nikdy. Ani předtím, ani potom,“ zašeptal. „Ze dne na den se ze mě stal lovec. Najednou jsem nechtěl hrát a zpívat. Najednou jsem nechtěl, aby se lidi kolem mě usmívali. Prostě jsem jen chtěl…“

Zaklapnul notýsek a roztřesenýma rukama jej schoval zpět do kapsy.

„Já ho najdu, Geralte. Najdu i toho posledního.“

Geralt ho beze slova objal. Marigoldovy paže se kolem něj ovinuly, jako kdyby na to čekaly celý život. Cítil, jak se pod jeho dotekem Marigoldovo tělo třese. Slyšel tiché vzlykání vedle svého ucha. Mohl si jen představovat, jak dlouho o tomhle trápení Marigold nemohl nikomu říct. Jak dlouho ho muselo uvnitř užírat. Kolikrát se takhle uprostřed noci trápil úplně sám.

„Najdeš ho,“ ujistil ho. „Jsem si jistej, že ho najdeš. Dostaneš svůj šťastnej konec.“

Marigold se mezi vzlyky tiše zasmál.

„Šťastnej konec? Nic takovýho neexistuje.“

Tentokrát usínali vedle sebe. Marigold byl schoulený na nepohodlné, tvrdé zemi, ze které se tentokrát neobtěžoval ani odházet ostré kameny. Sem tam se jeho tělo zachvělo, když se rozhodlo, že ještě naposledy z přicházejícího spánku procitne. Geralt ležel vedle něj. Nemohl spát. Koukal na tu hromádku neštěstí, co se ještě ráno zářivě usmívala a otravovala ho svým zpěvem.

„Geralte…?“

„Hmm…“

„Promiň, co jsem řekl o tobě a Vesemirovi.“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Promiň, co jsem řekl o tvém zpěvu.“

„Víš, že jsem to nemyslel vážně, že ano?“

Geralt k němu natáhl ruku a stiskl mu rameno. Cítil, jak se Marigold pod jeho dotekem uvolnil.

„Jasně, ty herečko…“ 

VII.

Zastavili u řeky.

Geralt to moc dobře nechápal, ale na rozdíl od Marigolda byl okamžitě zpocený, smradlavý a umazaný. Marigoldovo oblečení přežilo i jejich nedávné přepadení bez poskvrnky. Teď se skláněl nad vodní hladinou a umýval si obličej. Ani ten ale neměl z poloviny tak umazaný, jako Geralt. Ale to možná bylo jen tím, že byla Marigoldova tvář od sluníčka přirozeně opálená. A vůbec. Proč o takovejch věcech Geralt vůbec přemýšlí?

Sloupnul ze sebe dlouhé vlněné spodky a vlezl do mírného proudu. Voda příjemně chladila jeho kůži a hladké oblázky masírovaly chodidla věčně namačkaná v neprodyšných botách. Vodu měl po pás, ale brzy se sklonil a ponořil do studeného proudu hlavu. Hned se cítil o pár kilo těžší, jak jeho vlasy nasákly vodou. Pořádně si promnul obličej, aby se zbavil aspoň té nejhorší špíny a zadíval se zpátky ke břehu. Marigold, jen v košili s vyhrnutými rukávy a v kalhotách s vyhrnutými nohavicemi, právě hrubým kartáčem čistil nadmíru spokojeného Pegasa. Ten byl viditelně rád, že má před sebou nepřeberné množství vody a aspoň nějaký kus zeleně, který může během toho, co o něj Marigold s písní na rtu pečoval, uždibovat. Jak mu Marigold ze srsti dostával poslední zbytky prachu a písku, zase nabýval své zářivě bílé barvy. Na druhou stranu, Klepna házela na Geralta nevrlé pohledy. Nejspíš se jí značně dotýkalo, že se Geralt rozhodl nejprve vydrhnout sebe a až pak teprve ji. No co, holka, jednou budeš muset počkat. Přece na tebe nebudu hrabat špinavejma prackama.

„Marigolde!“ křiknul ke břehu. „Podal bys mi mýdlo?!“

Marigold se rozhlédl. „Kde ho máš?“

„V brašně, zabalený v dece!“

Marigold se mu chvíli hrabal ve věcech. Pak vytáhl hroudu čehosi. Čichnul k ní.

„Ježíši, fuj,“ zamračil se. „Tímhle se myješ? Dyť je to tvrdý jak kámen.“

Geralt protočil oči a natáhl ruku. Doufal, že Marigold přestane protestovat a mýdlo mu konečně hodí. Nechápal, co má za problém. Bylo to klasické louhové mýdlo. Jasně, když pořádně zabral, sjela z něj špína i s vrchní vrstvou kůže. Ale to furt bylo lepší, než bejt špinavej. Marigold se však zvednul a začal hrabat ve svém vaku. Po chvíli Geraltovi hodil kostku mýdla, které bylo na omak jemné jako hedvábí. A vonělo. Geralt si nebyl jistý, co za vůni to vlastně bylo, jen věděl, že zkrátka voní jako Marigold.

„Chceš, abych ti ty věci vypral?“ ozval se Marigold ze břehu. Skláněl se nad hromadou Geraltova špinavého oblečení.

„Jestli se ti chce…“

„Jasný, není problém.“

Marigold se už zase usmíval. Neustále si pro sebe pobrukoval, dělal Geraltovi, a vůbec komukoliv, koho potkali, nemravné návrhy, a občas dokonce zvládal i na koni místo držení opratí hrát na banjo. A Geralta to kupodivu čím dál míň otravovalo.

Namydlil si vlasy a odložil voňavou kostku na blízký plochý kámen. Marigold se mezitím vyzul, vlezl do mělké vody a začal přepírat Geraltovo oblečení.

„Ty si prát nebudeš?“ zeptal se Geralt. „Co je?“ podivil se Marigoldovu nadmíru ublíženému pohledu.

„Geralte. Tohle je _šambré_ ,“ ukázal na svou košili. „To nemůžu jen tak prát v řece.“

Geralt zakroutil hlavou a zachechtal se. Znovu se ponořil pod hladinu, aby z vlasů, které byly už zase stříbrné, smyl mydlinky.

Marigold opatrně bral jeden kousek oblečení za druhým a za pomoci toho odporného tvrdého mýdla, co si Geralt vozil s sebou, mu vypral dlouhé spodky, ponožky, šátek i košili. Kalhoty mu aspoň přejel mokrým hadrem a vykartáčoval, když už nic, a dokonce mu vyčistil boty. Pečlivě mu vybral všechny kapsy, aby si byl jistý, že ve vodě neztratí nic z jeho majetku. Přece jen, lovec odměn nevlastnil mnoho. Ale to, co měl, mu bylo o to bližší. Když Marigold věšel mokré prádlo na provizorně nataženou šňůru, jeho pohled padl na stříbrný medailon, který ležel na zemi vedle Geraltových bot. Ještě pořád se leskl jako nový. Byl kulatý se zdobeným kováním a po straně měl malou sponku. Dal se tedy otevřít. Marigold se posadil do trávy, bosé nohy spustil do řeky a medailon zvednul. Chvíli si s ním hrál, než se mu ho konečně podařilo otevřít. Pousmál se.

„Neměl bys sahat na cizí věci,“ ozval se Geralt. Zrovna se brodil zpátky ke břehu.

„Hlavně nebreč,“ zašklebil se Marigold. Zvedl medailon nad hlavu. „Ty jsou tvoje?“

Geralt se tiše zasmál. Vylezl na břeh, aspoň trochu se osušil hrubým ručníkem a posadil se vedle Marigolda.

„Nezmínil ses, že máš rodinu,“ prohodil Marigold. Se zájmem si prohlížel dvě fotografie, každou na jedné straně medailonku. Vpravo byla černovlasá žena s uhrančivýma očima. Koukala na Marigolda s vítězoslavným výrazem, skoro až povýšeně, jako kdyby na něj shlížela z výšky. Její úsměv byl upřímný a přitom tak nějak jedovatý. Vlevo se na fotografii culila blonďatá holčička s kulatým obličejem. Ve vlasech měla zdobenou mašli a šaty jí byly viditelně velké.

„Neptal ses,“ odvětil Geralt a začal si ručníkem sušit vlasy.

Marigold se dopáleně usmál. „Většina kovbojů o své rodině nezavře zobák, tak jsem zvyklej, že se ptát nemusím. Tak už nenapínej a povídej.“

Geralt se pousmál a přehodil si ručník přes ramena. Zadíval se na fotografie.

„Yennefer. Ta vpravo. Zkoušeli jsme spolu žít. Nefungovalo to.“

„Jakto?“

„Ona chtěla žít jako dáma a já jsem zvyklej vydělávat na cestách. Navíc, Yen se nikdy nechtěla vdávat,“ pokrčil Geralt rameny.

„Měli jste se rádi?“

Geralt se tiše zasmál. Vzpomněl si na všechny ty dny, které s Yen strávil. A na všechny noci.

„Moc.“

„Mrzí mě, že to nevyšlo.“

„Některý věci nám prostě nejsou souzený. Co naděláš.“

„A ta holčička? Ta je vaše?“

„Ne,“ Geralt zakroutil hlavou. „S Yennefer jsme… Nemohli jsme mít děti.“

Marigold chápavě pokýval hlavou. Vlastně to dávalo smysl. Holčička nebyla podobná ani jednomu z nich.

„Ciri jsem našel na lovu. Vzal jsem ji domů a Yen si ji hned zamilovala. Zůstaly spolu v Dodgeriver.“

„Jste v kontaktu?“

„Píšeme si dopisy. Ale znáš to. Jsem na cestách. Většina jejich dopisů mě nenajde.“

Marigold se pousmál a medailon mu vrátil.

„Vrátil by ses k nim, kdyby to šlo?“

Geralt nezaváhal ani vteřinu.

„Jo. Yen… Opravdu ji mám rád. A Ciri mi moc chybí,“ zamumlal. „Kdybych měl jistotu, že to bude fungovat…“

„Nechceš tam zajet? Pořád se ještě můžeme otočit a vzít to na sever.“

Geralt však zakroutil hlavou. Nic neřekl, ale věnoval Marigoldovi děkovný úsměv. Marigold se tedy dál nevyptával. Poplácal Geralta po holých zádech a vydal se zpátky k Pegasovi.

Zatímco Geralt pečlivě čistil klepnu, sledoval po očku Marigolda, který se bavil tím, že se zpěvem další zamilované písničky se špatným koncem splétal Pegasovu hřívu do dlouhého copu. Nechápal, kde se Marigold takové věci naučil. Vlastně ho pořád víc a víc udivovalo, že někdo jako on, kdo na první pohled vypadal, že neumí do pěti napočítat, byl zdatný v tolika věcech. Možná v nich nebyl nejlepší. Ale rozhodně se vyznal.

„Co tak koukáš?“ zachechtal se Marigold. „Jestli chceš, abych takovej upletl i Klepně, tak na to rovnou zapomeň. Ta holka mě evidentně nemá ráda.“

Klepna si souhlasně odfrkla a Geralt ji napomenul pohledem.

„Ale jestli chceš, tak můžu udělat cop tobě,“ věnoval mu Marigold úsměv, když konečně upevnil posledních pár vlasů Pegasovy hřívy.

„Co prosím?“

„No spletu ti je do copu a nějak ti je tam nahoře zamotám, co já vím. Cokoliv bude lepší než to, jak tě ve větru plácaj přes obličej.“

Geralt mlčel. Ale neprotestoval.

Než mu uschlo oblečení, Marigold mu vlasy pečlivě rozčesal a začal splétat do rybího copu. Geraltovi to zezačátku bylo trochu nepříjemné, ale Marigoldův dotek byl neskutečně jemný a, sám nechápal, co to bylo za čáry, ani jednou ho za vlasy nezatahal.

„Heleď,“ nadhodil Marigold.

„Hmm?“

„Už mi teda řekneš, na co ses mě to večer u Vesemira chtěl zeptat?“

Geralt se pro sebe usmál.

„Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat na jednu písničku.“

„Ó, tak konečně uznáváš, že se ti moje hudba líbí?“ poškádlil ho Marigold.

„Nech toho, nebo už ti nikdy nic neřeknu.“

„Už mlčím. Pusa na zámek,“ zachechtal se Marigold a dál si hleděl splétání dlouhých pramenů vlasů.

„Zpíval jsi ji až ke konci.“

„Obávám se, že budeš muset být trochu specifičtější.“

„Nevím, jak se jmenuje. Ale začíná _Spinkej, broučku, zítra bude líp._ “

„ _Zítra bude dobře, zítra bude klid_?“ doplnil ho Marigold. „Jasný. Už se chytám. A co že tě bere zrovna tahle?“

Geralt chvíli mlčel.

„Zpívala mi ji máma. Když jsem byl malej.“

„Awww. To je od ní hezký, že malýmu Gertíkovi zpívala ukolíbavku o vraždě manželky.“

Geralt se rozchechtal.

„Jo, trvalo mi dobrejch deset let, než mi to došlo.“

„Tak co tě o ní zajímá? Notak, nestyď se, znám svý písničky dobře.“

„Kdes k ní přišel?“

Marigold si na chvíli přestal hrát s Geraltovými vlasy a zamyslel se. Byla to jedna z posledních, které si do svého notýsku zapsal.

„Někde kolem Purgatory Trails.“

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. „Až tak daleko?“ Sám Purgatory Trails nikdy nenavštívil. Byly příliš daleko na jihu.

„Jo. Na pár nocí jsem přespával v takovém starém srubu u rodiny dřevorubce. Tu písničku mě naučila jedna ženská. Zpívávala ji děckám každou noc před spaním a teda, musím uznat, že ti smradi spali jak zabití.“

Geralt se na něj otočil tak rychle, že mu málem vyklouzly jeho vlasy z rukou.

„Nevíš, kde ta žena je?“

Mariogld moc dobře viděl to očekávání v jeho očích. Podobný výraz v jeho obličeji pamatoval jen tenkrát, když se viděli poprvé. Když k Marigoldovi po jeho vystoupení šel. A Marigolda bolelo, že v něm bude muset jeho nadšení udusat.

„Vím. Ale…“

„Kde ji najdu?“

Marigold pustil jeho vlasy.

„Nemohla to být tvoje máma, Geralte,“ řekl konejšivě.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“

Geralt na něj hleděl vzdorovitě jako dítě.

„Bylo jí sotva dvacet.“

Geralt se od něj odvrátil a sklopil hlavu. Cítil se hloupě. Cítil se hloupě, že se nechal takhle nachytat. Že se nechal, byť jen na pár vteřin, ovládnout a zaslepit nadějí. Stejně jako tolikrát předtím, když byl ještě malý a stýskalo se mu.

Marigold se posadil vedle něj.

„Chceš o tom mluvit?“ zeptal se. Bylo mu jasné, že Geralt chtít nebude. Ale občas stačilo vědět, že ten druhý je ochotný poslouchat, aby se jednomu udělalo líp. Geralt upřeně hleděl do proudu vody, který se tříštil o velký balvan vprostředku řeky. Mlčel.

Marigold už zvedal ruku. Chtěl Geralta obejmout. Pohladit ho. Vzít ho za ruku. Cokoliv, jen aby nevypadal tak smutně.

„Ani si nepamatuju, jak vypadala,“ zamumlal Geralt. Smutně se usmíval a zíral do říčního proudu, který mu připomínal, kolik vody uteklo od chvíle, kdy se s matkou viděl naposledy. „Zapomněl jsem na její obličej i na její hlas. Nevím, jak chodila oblíkaná, ani jaký měla přízvuk. Nepamatuju si, jak jsme bydleli, ani kde jsme bydleli… Pamatuju si jen tu jednu písničku. Vesemir se ji naučil taky. A zpíval nám ji na dobrou noc. Nemohli jsme bez ní usnout.“ Tiše se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. „Jen Lambert ji nesnášel. Vesemir podle něj zpíval nejfalešněji na světě.“

Marigold se pousmál.

„Lepšího tátu sis nemohl přát.“

„To ne,“ přitakal Geralt. „Udělal by pro nás první poslední. A my pro něho taky. Nevím, co by z nás bez něj bylo.“

Odmlčel se.

„Tak proč na ni pořád nemůžu zapomenout?“

Marigold pokrčil rameny.

„Některý věci nám prostě nejsou souzený. Co naděláš.“

Geralt se zachechtal. „Buď zticha.“

„Tak mě donuť,“ zašklebil se Marigold. „A vůbec, to ty tady vykecáváš. Oblíkni se a jedem, nemůžem tady skejsnout celej den.“

Geralt mu byl vděčný.

Za všechny ty řeči, za jeho ráznost, za to, jak Geralta vždycky dokázal jít dál a nezastavovat se.

VIII.

Večer Geralt nad mělkými jámami, které pro ně Marigold opět precizně vyhloubil, natáhl celtu. Foukal chladný vítr a byl si jistý, že v noci teplota spadne ještě o několik stupňů níž. Rychle se najedli a schovali se do svého provizorního stanu, kde jim hned bylo líp. Studené poryvy větru je nešlehaly do obličeje a Geralt, ačkoliv nerad, musel uznat, že cop, který mu Marigold nakonec upletl, byl opravdu praktičtější a v nastalém počasí mu značně ulehčoval práci. Rozhodně víc, než obyčejný ohon, který byl schopný udělat si sám.

Před spaním si ještě zahráli partičku karet, během které Geralt prohrál pár dolarů, které mu ale Marigold zase s radostí vrátil. Dle jeho slov, kromě svlíkacího pokeru nebral žádnou hru vážně.

Pak se konečně uvelebili pod celtou, zachumlali se do dek a snažili se usnout. Geraltovi už dávno nevadil hlasitý vítr a plácání plachty zmítající se nad jeho pelechem. Byl zvyklý spát i za mnohem většího rachotu, a tak za několik okamžiků bez obtíží zalomil.

Probudil se vprostřed noci. Pootevřel oči a chvíli přemýšlel, co ho vlastně vzbudilo. Vítr už nijak hlasitě nefoukal, plachta se nijak zvlášť nezmítala. Klepnu ani Pegasa slyšet nebylo a oheň dávno vyhasnul. Ani žádný zlý sen se mu nezdál. Až pak ucítil pohyb.

Přetočil se na druhý bok. Marigold byl k němu otočený zády a třásl se jak osika. Bodejť by ne. Ačkoliv byl na dlouhé cesty vybavený, dlouhé vlněné spodky ve výbavě neměl. Prý proto, že by se v nich nevlezl do svého pečlivě vybraného oblečení. Navíc se z nich špatně svlékalo, a když už konečně vystopoval nějakého zloducha, potřebovali na to hupnout rychle, než si to rozmyslí. A tak se teď choulil a třásl pod svou dekou a nemohl usnout. Geralt se posadil. Posunul srolovaný kabát, který používal místo polštáře, vedle Marigolda a přisunul se k němu. Svou deku přehodil i přes něj a přehodil přes něj paži. Natiskl se na jeho záda a opřel se čelem o jeho rameno.

„Geralte…“

„Spi.“

Marigoldovo tělo se po chvíli konečně přestalo třást. Uvolnil se a jeho dech zpomalil. Usnul. Geralt jej k sobě bezděky přitiskl o něco pevněji. Propletl své nohy mezi jeho, aby se mu leželo pohodlněji, a po chvíli, opojený Marigoldovou vůní, usnul také.

IX.

Došli do městečka Jaggedbanks. Už se pomalu stmívalo a zatímco Geralt okamžitě zamířil do místního salonu, Marigold se vydal na rychlou večerní obhlídku. Městečko si od své poslední návštěvy ještě docela pamatoval, a tak prohodil pár slov s místními o tom, co se tu od té doby změnilo. A stejně jako všude jinde na divokém západě se tam vlastně nezměnilo nic. Na jednu stranu dobře pro ně. Na druhou stranu to znamenalo, že tu nejspíš nikoho, kdo by jim přinesl aspoň nějaký výdělek, nenajdou. Nu což. Aspoň ho tu snad nechají zahrát. Těch pár zlatek, co si za to vydělá je lepších než nic. Zastavil se v místním vetešnictví, kde prodal nedávno ukořistěný Peteův zapalovač a za utržený obnos doplnil zásoby. Ve městě bylo mrtvo. Všichni vypadali spokojeně, nikde se nic nedělo, dokonce ani vítr tam pořádně nevířil prach. I přesto však Marigold zamířil k šerifovi. Pečlivě si prohlédl zeď s vylepenými podobenkami a hledal mezi nimi známé, nebo ještě líp, nové a neznámé tváře. Zachechtal se, když došel až k té poslední. Stejně jako před pár dny ve Wildpointu se nenápadně rozhlédl, a když mu nikdo nevěnoval pozornost, plakátek ze zdi strhnul. Složil ho a schoval do kapsy. Pak se zdvořile rozloučil a vydal se za Geraltem.

Geralt seděl za barem a usrkával whisky, kterou mu, značně přes míru, dolévala rudovláska za barem. Opírala se lokty o bar a všichni štamgasti tak měli krásný výhled na její poprsí. Jí to bylo jedno. Věděla, že jen díky tomu do jejího lokálu chodí mnohem víc lidí než ke starému Eldrichovi na druhém konci dědiny. Kdyby si někdo zkusil něco víc, než jen koukat, zlomila by mu bez problému ruku. A byznis je byznis. Dolila Geraltovi další skleničku.

„Díky, Triss.“ Geralt na bar plácnul další bankovku. Triss ji obratně přitáhla k sobě a schovala do kapsy v zástěře.

„A co že tu máš dva koně?“ zeptala se, když se zadívala z okna ven. To máš najednou tolik zavazadel? Nebo jsi ho dostal místo odměny? Protože vím o chlápkovi, co by o toho bílého měl určitě zájem.“

„Není můj,“ zakroutil Geralt hlavou. „Patří…“ Nevěděl, jak větu dokončit.

„Kamarádovi?“ zachechtala se Triss. „Odkdy se nezdráháš společnosti?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. Vlastně si to sám ještě pořád nedovedl vysvětlit.

„On je jinej.“

„Ajéje. Už je to tu zase.“

„Co?“

„Víš, kolikrát už jsem tady tuhle větu slyšela,“ zasmála se Triss. „Každej je _jinej_. A pak tě stejně okrade. Oškube tě jako kuře a zdrhne jak zajíc.“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Neblázni.“

„No jen aby ses pak nedivil,“ zašklebila se Triss a šla obsloužit pár chlapíků, co se zrovna usadili v rohu.

Dveře vrzly ještě jednou a vedle Geralta se posadil Marigold. Sundal si klobouk a prohrábl hnědé rozcuchané vlasy.

„Koupil jsem pár sušených okounů. Doufám, že ti nevadí ryby.“

Geralt zakroutil hlavou a pořádně si loknul whisky. Zamával na Triss a nechal Marigoldovi nalít taky sklenku.

„Díky, Triss. Nechceš si dát s náma?“ zeptal se. Ale to už se Marigold nahýbal přes pult a culil se jako dítě.

„A kdopak je tahle spanilá slečna, Geralte? Myslíš, že bys nás mohl představit?“

„Nech si zajít chuť,“ plácla ho Triss po hlavě vlhkou utěrkou a postavila před něj skleničku se značně menším množstvím whisky, než dostal Geralt. Marigold se zamračil, ale nedal se odbýt.

„Copak chuť. Spíš službičku bych potřeboval. Ale na to se sluší nejprve představit se.“ Natáhl k Triss ruku. „Marigold. Potulný zpěvák a sběratel písní.“

Triss střelila po Geraltovi pohledem, ale nakonec Marigoldovu ruku stiskla.

„Triss Merigold. A jestli po mně něco chceš, tak to vyklop, než si to rozmyslím.“

„Tak se mi to líbí. Přímá, upřímná ženská. To se dneska jen tak nevidí.“

„Marigolde,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Jo, jasně, jasně. Má nejnádhernější Triss, rád bych si na dnešní večer vypůjčil tvé zákazníky. Rád bych si ve tvém salonu zahrál.“

Triss zkřížila ruce na prsou a prohlédla si ho.

„Co z toho budu mít?“

„Při nejmenším dobrou útratu. Můžu ti garantovat, že do půlnoci se tu objeví každý, kdo žije v doslechu.“

Triss tázavě pohlédla na Geralta. Ten pokrčil rameny a kývnul.

„A co za to chceš ty?“

„Co po mně hodí, to je moje.“

„Nejseš zrovna nejlepší obchodník,“ zasmála se Triss. Moc dobře věděla, jací jsou obyvatelé Jaggedbanks škudlilové. Proto taky nikdy nenalívala na sekeru.

„Ber nebo nech být. Jestli nemáš zájem, má nejdražší, s radostí půjdu hrát k Eldrichovi.“

Trefil hřebík na hlavičku. Triss se zamračila. „Ne, budeš hrát tady.“

„Platí,“ zazubil se Marigold. „Co bych pro tebe neudělal.“

Marigold do sebe kopnul zbytek pití, které mu s radostí zaplatil Geralt, jelikož Marigold ho stejně poslední dobou zásoboval jídlem, a seskočil z barové stoličky. Hned se vydal k Pegasovi, aby si vzal své banjo.

„Tak mluv,“ zadívala se Triss na Geralta. Ten jen překvapeně zamrkal. „No povídej. Co je na něm tak jinýho?“

Geralt se zadíval z okna. Marigold drbal Pegasa za uchem a povídal si s ním.

„Nevím. Něco. Je to hodnej chlap. Šikovnej. Vím, že mi nevrazí kudlu do zad.“

Triss si Geralta podezřívavě prohlédla.

„Co je?!“ štěknul.

Marigold vešel zpátky dovnitř a začal si na příhodném plácku mezi stoly chystat banjo. Geralt s Triss na něj civěli zpoza baru.

„Řekni mi, jak ti takovej městskej floutek může na lovu pomáhat,“ zakroutila Triss hlavou. Geralt pokrčil rameny. Sledoval, jak Marigold otevírá futrál a opatrně vybaluje banjo z hedvábné, sytě rudé látky. Jak je otírá hadříkem a podle sluchu ladí. Jak pečlivě utahuje jednotlivé kolíčky tak, aby banjo znělo naprosto bezchybně.

„Geralte.“

„Co?“

„Slintáš mi na bar.“

Geralt se zamračil. Triss byla kousavější, než obvykle, a to bylo rozhodně to poslední, co zrovna potřeboval.

„Co na něm vidíš?“ zachechtala se.

„Já nevím. Je na něm něco zvláštního,“ zabručel Geralt a nespouštěl z Marigolda oči. „Je tak sebevědomej a talentovanej a… Prostě vypadá dobře, chápeš? Nechápu, jak to dělá, ale i po dlouhý cestě oproti němu vždycky vypadám jako trhan. Jen se na něj podívej.“

Triss nadzvedla obočí.

„Je stejně zašmudlanej jako každej jinej chlap v tomdle lokále.“

„Ale…“

„Možná by sis měl sundat ty růžový brejle.“

„Cože?“

„U všech čertů, vždyť se podívej, jak na něho koukáš.“

„ _Jak_ na něho koukám?“ osopil se Geralt. Triss znovu složila ruce na prsou a hleděla na něj s pobaveným úsměvem.

Geralt znejistěl.

Podíval se na Marigolda. Pak zpátky na Triss.

„Ne, počkej, to…“

„Já nikoho nesoudím, zvedla Triss pobaveně ruce a dolila Geraltovi skleničku. „Jen říkám, že takhle nikdy na nikoho nekoukáš. Rozhodně ses takhle nikdy nekoukal _na mě_.“

„No tak, nezačínej s tím zas.“

„Ne, ne, máš pravdu,“ zazubila se Triss chladně. „Jak bych mohla, když teď máš _jeho._ “

„Nech toho. Prosím tě.“

„Jestli ses mi jen přišel vysmát do obličeje, gratuluju. Povedlo se ti to.“

„Triss, já bych přece nikdy…“

„Máš štěstí, že je mi to fuk. Už se od tebe znova zblbnout nenechám. A on doufám taky ne,“ pohodila hlavou k Marigoldovi. Nenechala Geralta odpovědět a vydala se obejít lokál pro nové objednávky.

Geralt si zhluboka povzdechl. Kopnul do sebe posledního panáka a šel se raději posadit k jednomu z rozviklaných dřevěných stolků.

Hned na to Marigold hrábnul do strun. Lokál mu zprvu nevěnoval pražádnou pozornost, ale jakmile začal zpívat, všichni místní štamgasti zmlknuli a otočili se k němu. Dokonce i Triss za barem hleděla překvapeně. Marigoldovi se přirozený šarm zkrátka nedal upřít. Než se nadáli, Marigold už pochodoval mezi stolky a zpíval jednu veselou píseň za druhou. Vrzly dveře a dovnitř nahlédlo několik mužů, kteří šli náhodou kolem. Jakmile je přivítal Marigoldův zářivý úsměv, posadili se a objednali si pití. Po chvíli přišli další. A další. Dokud Trissin salon nepraskal ve švech. Celá hospoda zpívala s ním, protože Marigold opravdu znal písně ze všech krajů a za všech časů. Kdokoliv po něm hodil bankovku nebo pár mincí a poprosil o svou oblíbenou, tomu Marigold s radostí a úsměvem vyhověl. A když se konečně dostavily i ženské, kterým se podařilo doma uspat děti, začalo se v lokále i tancovat. Triss nestíhala obsluhovat, ale nevypadala tím ani trochu ztrápená. Užívala si šrumec na place, dokonce si i prozpěvovala s ostatními a Marigolda neustále zásobovala pivem. A Marigold zářil. Když své vystoupení k ránu konečně ukončil, nikdo ho nechtěl pustit ven. Všichni byli v náladě a užívali si, ale Marigold byl unavený a kapsy už měl stejně tak napěchované, že by se mu do nich víc peněz nevešlo. S vřelými výrazy díků se několikrát uklonil a začal balit banjo.

Geralt se po dlouhé době usmíval. Už dlouho si tak dobře nezazpíval. Nejspíš proto, že ho přes ostatní hlasy nikdo neslyšel.

„Asi už tě chápu,“ prohodila Triss a posadila se k malému stolečku vedle něj.

„Co chápeš?“

„Co na něm vidíš.“

„Triss, po stopadesáté, já opravdu…“

Zarazil se uprostřed věty. Trissin pohled mu říkal všechno.

Povzdechl si. Ucítil Trissinu dlaň na své paži.

„No tak. Přece nemůžeš bejt pořád sám, Geralte. A když máš takovouhle příležitost…“

„Není to tak jednoduchý.“

„Nikdy to není jednoduchý.“ Triss se k němu nahnula a políbila ho na tvář. „Jestli hledáš jednoduchej život, tak ses neměl stávat lovcem. Ale teď lovec jseš. Tak se konečně zvedni a chyť si ho.“

Geralt do sebe kopnul zbytek piva a vtisknul Triss do ruky pár drobných. Ta se s úsměvem zvedla a vydala se k vedlejšímu stolu uklidit prázdné sklenice.

Geralt si promnul obličej. Fajn. Tak dobrá. Co může ztratit? Triss má pravdu. Postavil se.

Ztuhnul.

Marigold se opíral o zeď. Nakláněl se k němu muž v bohatě zdobeném saku, naleštěných polobotkách a novotou zářícím stetsonu. Něco Marigoldovi šeptal do ucha a Marigold se pobaveně chichotal. Geraltovi spadlo srdce až do kalhot. Najednou nevěděl, co má dělat. Sledoval, jak muž pokládá ruku na Marigoldovo rameno, jak dlaní sjíždí po jeho paži až dolů k jeho ruce a jemně ho za ni bere. A Marigold neprotestuje. Tentokrát se nahnul k záhadnému muži on a začal si pohrávat s velkou černou broží, která se mu u krku houpala na koženém provázku. Červenal se. Něco muži šeptal a s pootevřenými ústy a dychtivým pohledem čekal na jeho odpověď. Muž ho objal kolem pasu a nahnul se přímo k jeho uchu. Marigold přivřel oči a kývnul. Pak si všiml Geralta.

Jeho pohled zvážněl.

Geralt zpanikařil.

Vzpomněl si na slova Triss.

Fajn, bylo to teď nebo nikdy.

Pohodil hlavou ke dveřím. Marigold mu beze slova naznačil _mám tu práci_ , ale Geralt se nedal.

„Prosím,“ zašeptal.

Marigold na něj chvíli upřeně zíral. Ale nakonec přece jen kývnul. Geraltovi se rozbušilo srdce. Rychle se vydal ze salonu ven. Na ulici bylo ticho, jen zevnitř se ozýval čilý ruch. Posadil se na dřevěnou verandu a čekal. Po chvíli se přeci jen ozvaly kroky a vrznutí dveří a Marigold se posadil vedle něj.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se starostlivě.

Geralt si nebyl jistý, jak mu to vysvětlit. Co mu vlastně říct.

„No tak, mám vevnitř rozjednanej obchod. Nemám na tebe celou noc.“

„Mohl bys… Mohl bys to nedělat?“ špitnul Geralt. Nemohl se na Marigolda ani podívat.

„Prosím?“

„Jen… Kdybys s tím chlapem…“ Geralt si povzdechl. Byl zamotaný ve svých vlastních myšlenkách a nevěděl, jak z toho ven. „Já vím, že mi do toho nic není. Jen bych byl rád… Kdybys s tím chlapem nikam nešel.“

Marigold překvapeně mlčel.

Nakonec se jeho rty roztáhly do úsměvu.

„Jseš si jistej? Mohli bysme z toho dostat docela dobrý peníze.“

Geralt kývnul.

„Dobře. Tak s ním nepůjdu.“

Geralt znovu kývnul.

„Řeknu mu, že z toho sešlo, a půjdem spát.“

„Hmm.“

Marigold vyskočil na nohy, opucoval si kalhoty a vydal se zpátky do salonu. Geraltovi spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč byl tak nervózní a proč ho tak šíleně pálily tváře. Nevěděl, proč by mu mělo záležet na tom, co s kým Marigold dělá. Ale byl rád, že to dělat nebude.

Šel ještě na dobrou noc podrbat Klepnu.

„Vidíš? Je to hodnej kluk. Nemusíš na něj pořád bejt tak nepříjemná.“

Klepna pohodila hlavou a odfrkla si. Geralt se pousmál a pohladil ji po čumáku.

„Tak dobrou.“

Vešel zpátky do salonu a zašel rovnou za Triss. Usmlouval s ní jeden pokoj a dostal od ní klíče. Rozhlédl se po lokálu, aby našel Marigolda. Zamračil se.

Muž, který na Marigolda stále čekal, byl viditelně navztekaný. Marigold se mu snažil všechno s klidem vysvětli, ale muž si nedal říct. Ve chvíli, kdy popadl Marigolda za zápěstí a začal ho táhnout stranou, Geralt vystřelil kupředu. Zastoupil mu cestu a chladně se usmál.

„Můžu vám nějak pomoct?“

Muž se zamračil. „Nechte nás projít.“

„S tebou nemluvím,“ zamračil se Geralt. Sjel pohledem k Marigoldovi. „Všechno v pořádku?“

Marigold se omluvně usmál.

„Do toho vám nic není,“ osopil se na Geralta muž, který stále svíral Marigoldovo zápěstí.

„Vidíš, ale mě se zdá, že je. Nevypadá to, že je tvůj společník dvakrát nadšený. Pusť ho.“

„Co si to dovoluejte?“

Geraltova ruka vystřelila kupředu a popadla muže pod krkem. „Řekl jsem, abys ho pustil.“

Marigoldovi se konečně podařilo vytrhnout svou ruku z mužova sevření a mnul si bolavé zápěstí. Geralt muže pustil a odhodil ho stranou. „Jdi. A už se tady neukazuj,“ zavrčel.

Muž na něj hleděl s dávkou opovržení.

„Nějaký umolousaný ochlasta mi nebude říkat, co mám a nemám dělat,“ štěknul.

Geralt nad ním mávnul rukou a otočil se k Marigoldovi. „Jdeme.“

Muž však zpoza Geralta ještě jednou nakouknul na Marigolda.

„Mohlo mi hned bejt jasný, že takovej jako ty se bude kurvit s každým. Kdo ví, čím jseš prolezlej.“

Geraltovi se zablesklo v očích. A ani tentokrát se Marigoldovi nepodařilo zachytit jeho zápěstí včas. Zprudka se otočil a jedinou ranou srazil muže k zemi. Ten dopadl na podlahu a tisknul si krvácející obličej.

„Ještě jednou,“ štěknul po něm Geralt, „ještě jednou tady na někoho sáhneš a zpřelámu ti obě ruce a vrazím ti je třeba do prdele, rozumíš?“

Lokál propuknul v bujarý smích. Několik méně opilých chlapů zkrvaveného muže odvleklo aspoň ven na verandu. I přes to Geralt postřehl, jak se na něj zpoza baru Triss mračí. Omluvně se usmál, ale to už ho Marigold popadl za loket a táhnul ho do patra do jejich pokoje.

Jakmile za sebou Geralt zavřel, Marigold se mu vrhnul kolem krku. Natiskl své rty na jeho tak nečekaně a silně, až se Geralt praštil hlavou o dveře. Tváře ho pálily ještě víc než předtím a žaludek měl na vodě. Cítil vůni Marigoldova mýdla a na jazyku ho šimrala chuť piva, které Marigold upíjel celou noc. Zajel Marigoldovi jednou rukou do vlasů, zatímco druhou paží ho objal kolem pasu a přitisknul k sobě. Marigold se mezi polibky dychtivě usmál.

„Ještě jednou mě před někým takhle zachráníš a neudržím se ani před lidma.“ Rukama sjel po Geraltových ramenou až k jeho hrudi a začal mu rozepínat košili. Geralt jej ještě jednou dravě políbil a začal ho tlačit po místnosti zpět, dokud Marigold nenarazil na postel. Ztěžka se do ní svalili a Geralt si kleknul nad něj. Koukal na Marigolda lačně a hladově. A Marigold se netvářil o nic klidněji. Vytáhnul Geraltovi košili z kalhot a pomohl mu ji přetáhnout přes hlavu. Nespokojeně zabručel, když mu došlo, že se na Geraltovu holou kůži musí dostat skrz vlněné spodky.

„Už chápeš, proč je nenosím?“

Geralt se zachechtal a znovu ho políbil.

X.

Seděli v otevřeném okně. Marigoldova noha se houpala ve vzduchu spuštěná z parapetu. Byl přitulený ke Geraltovi, který ho zezadu objímal a občas mu vtiskl polibek na rameno. Sledovali, jak se na rozlehlých lánech za městem za východu slunce pasou krávy. Byli nazí.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

„Přemýšlels někdy o tom, jaký by to bylo nežít takhle?“

„Jak?“

„Takhle,“ pokrčil rameny Marigold. „Jaký by to bylo žít na jednom místě. Mít domov.“

Geralt vzal Marigoldovu ruku a přitiskl si ji na zarostlou tvář. „Už jsem jeden domov měl. A nebyl jsem v něm šťastnej.“

„Proč ne?“

Geralt se na chvíli zamyslel.

„Asi nedokážu v klidu sedět doma, když vím, že venku pořád běhají lidi, co mají bejt za mřížema.“

„Hmm…“

Geralt políbil Marigolda na dlaň a znovu ho pevně objal. Vtisknul mu polibek na krk.

„Není na tobě, abys zachránil celej svět,“ zajel mu Marigold prsty do rozpuštěných vlasů. Geralt ho do krku jemně kousnul.

„Já vím. Ale můžu zachránit aspoň ten kousek světa, na kterým zrovna žiju.“

Marigold se pousmál a seskočil z okna. Konečně se ke Geraltovi otočil čelem a dlouze ho políbil.

„Ty bys dokázal žít na jednom místě?“ zeptal se Geralt. Marigold se usmál a pohladil ho po tváři.

„S tebou? Jasně.“ Opřel se čelem o Geraltovo a zavřel oči. „Šel bych s tebou na konec světa. Tam bysme si postavili malej srub. Někde u vody, abych mohl rybařit. Pořídili bysme si krávu a nějaký slepice… Nepotřebovali bysme moc.“

Geralt se tiše zasmál a pohladil Marigolda po holých zádech. „Takovej život by se ti líbil?“

„Jo,“ kývnul Marigold. Políbil Geralta a objal ho.

„A co ten tvůj velkej plán?“ špitnul Geralt. „Chybí ti ještě jedno jméno. Jak ho chceš najít, když budeš žít na konci světa?“

Marigold otevřel oči.

„Slyšel jsi Petea. Takovýhle lidi si vždycky najdou tebe. Nikdy naopak.“

Ještě za svítání se oblékli, rozloučili s Triss a vydali se směrem k Silver Creek.

Několik dalších dní probíhalo klidně. Přes den cestovali, občas se zastavili u řeky nebo v lese. Vyprávěli si historky, dokonce i Geraltovi přestalo vadit, že nemůže cestovat v naprostém tichu. Večer sedávali u ohně a dělili se o jídlo. Marigold zpíval a Geralt se k němu čas od času přidal. V noci se pod dekou tiskli jeden k druhému a spali klidněji než kdy dřív. Byli sotva den od Silver Creek, když se ukládali k spánku pod širým nebem. Noc byla horká a deky měli přes sebe přehozené jen proto, aby je ráno nezmáčela rosa. Leželi vedle sebe a drželi se za ruce. Spokojeně oddechovali a Geralt tiše chrápal. Když v tom ho z příjemného spánku vyrušil hluk. Zamžoural kolem sebe. Klepna opodál hlasitě zaržála. Blížil se k nim dusot koňských kopyt. Geralt vystřelil do sedu a zatřásl s Marigoldem. Ten se chvíli rozmrzele mlel, než konečně otevřel oči.

„Co se děje?“

„Koně.“

„Jací?“

„Nevím, někdo sem jede.“

Marigold se posadil a promnul si obličej. Rozhlédl se.

„Kde?“

Kolem bylo ticho. V třepetavém světle ohně kolem nich nebylo nic vidět.

Geralt zmateně zamrkal.

„Něco se ti zdálo,“ zívnul Marigold a svalil se zpátky na deku.

Geralt by přísahal, že koňská kopyta opravdu slyšel. Ještě chvíli se rozhlížel a vyčkával. Ale kolem bylo opravdu jen ticho a tma.

„Asi… Asi jo. Omlouvám se.“

„To nic,“ zamumlal Marigold. Jakmile si Geralt lehnul, Marigold se k němu přitulil a políbil ho na tvář. „Dobrou.“

„Dobrou.“

Zamžoural do teplého rána. Vykřiknul. Prudce vyskočil a zamotal se do deky, kterou byl přikrytý. Svalil se rovnou na Marigolda, který bolestně heknul.

„Do prdele! Geralte, slez ze mě!“ zaklel a snažil se ze sebe Geralta, stále ještě zamotaného v dece, svalit. „Ksakru, jseš těžkej jak Klepna!“

„Jseš to ty!“ ozval se zvonivý hlas.

Marigold se zarazil. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Na kameni hned vedle nich seděla dívka. Obrovská modrá kukadla upírala na ně dva a zeširoka se usmívala. Marigoldovi byla povědomá. Vyskočila a rozběhla se k nim, vytáhla Geralta na nohy a pevně ho objala.

„Geralte! Přijels na návštěvu? Takže jsi ten dopis nakonec dostal!“

Geralt zmateně koukal na dívku, která mu sahala sotva k hrudi a tiskla ho k sobě jako plyšového medvěda. Byla oblečená v tlusté modročerné tartanové košili, kožené vestě a džínách. Dlouhé blonďaté vlasy měla stažené do dvou copů a na hlavě měla ošoupaný kožený klobouk. A hlavně byla o dobré dvě hlavy vyšší, než si ji pamatoval.

„… Ciri?“

Ciri radostně zavýskala a skočila mu kolem krku. Geralt ji tak tak stačil chytit do náruče, aniž by se znovu svalil na zem.

„Co tu pro boha děláš?“ vydechl překvapeně Geralt.

Ciri ho popadla za tváře a vlípla mu hubičku.

„Bydlím tady! S mámou jsme se přestěhovaly a bydlíme kousek od Silver Creek.“

„Ale co děláš _tady_?“

„Máma mě poslala do města pro pár věcí,“ zamávala Ciri nohama ve vzduchu. „A co _tady_ děláš ty? A kdo je tohle?“ ukázala na Marigolda, který se pomalu sbíral ze země.

Geralt si povzdechl a postavil Ciri zpátky na zem.

„Ciri, tohle… To je Marigold. Cestujeme spolu. Marigolde, to je Ciri, moje…“

„Geraltova dcera!“ zazubila se Ciri a podala si s Marigoldem ruku. Marigold se unaveně usmál.

„Moc mě těší. Hodně jsem o tobě slyšel.“

„Vážně?“ rozzářily se Ciri oči. „Co ti o mě Geralt říkal?“

Marigold se pousmál. Ciri byla roztomilá a šarmantní, bystrá a energická… Měla v sobě všechno, co by Geralta kdy mohlo donutit odejít z domu.

A tak si spolu dali snídani a i přes Geraltovy protesty se vydali s Ciri domů. Dívenka se nemohla smířit s tím, že by její táta po tolika letech jen tak projel kolem a ani s ní nestrávil alespoň pár dní. Vyhoupla se do sedla svého černého koně Kelpie a vedla je přes pláň domů. Geralt se jí několikrát pokusil pochválit jízdu, ale vždycky to z něj vylezlo tak nějak nepřístojně. Marigoldovi přišel jeho ostych docela legrační, ale když se Ciri rozvyprávěla o chlapci, do kterého se zamilovala ve městě, viděl, jak v Geraltovy všechny otcovské povinnosti nanovo rostou.

„Ciri, nemůžeš si jen tak vzít prvního kluka, kterého ve městě potkáš,“ napomenul ji. Ciri mu ale nevěnovala větší pozornost.

„Ale ty to nechápeš, Geralte. Když on je tak hezkej! A má vlastního koně. A umí nahnat celý stádo krav za dvě minuty. A bez psa!“

Marigold se za nimi tiše chechtal.

„Jak vůbec můžeš myslet na vdavky, prosím tě? Vždyť je ti teprve… Kolik ti to teď vlastně je?“ zarazil se Geralt.

„Dvanáct,“ oznámila hrdě Ciri. „Už jsem velká, Geralte, můžu si dělat, co chci.“ Pak si ale povzdechla. „Jenže mámě se Teddy moc nelíbí. Takže ze svatby stejně asi nic moc nebude.“

„To je dobře.“

„Geralte!“ nafoukla se Ciri. „Marigolde, řekni mu něco!“

Marigold se pobaveně zachechtal. „No tak. Jen proto, že ze svatby nic nebude, to neznamená, že si spolu nemůžete aspoň trochu povyrazit.“

„Marigolde!“ okřikl ho Geralt. Ale Marigold a Ciri už se zvesela smáli a jeho námitek si nevšímali.

O hodinu později dojeli na okraj malé vesnice. Zahnuli k lesu a došli k malému srubu. Nade dveřmi visela dřevěná cedule s vypáleným obrázkem hmoždíře, listu a kříže. Označení pro léčitele, které byli schopní poznat i ti, co neuměli číst. Geralt už z dálky cítil povědomou vůni šeříku a angreštu, která v něm vzbuzovala zvláštní pocit štěstí a neklidu. Ciri je zavedla do stáje, popadla brašnu, ve které vezla zboží z města, popadla Geralta za ruku a táhla ho do srubu.

„Mamí!“ halekala celou cestu. „Mamí, neuhodneš, koho vedu!“

Geraltovi se zúžilo hrdlo. Až teď mu došlo, že vlastně uvidí Yennefer. A že neví, co jí řekne. A že neví, co řekne ona.

„Ciri, nekřič. Mám tu pacienta,“ ozvalo se zevnitř otevřeným oknem. Geraltovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Její hlas neslyšel tak dlouho…

Ciri s Geraltem a Marigoldem v závěsu čekala poslušně přede dveřmi, dokud Yen sama neotevřela a nevypustila kulhajícího muže s manželkou ven. Pak se zadívala na Ciri. A na Geralta. Semkla rty do úzké linky.

„Geralte.“

„Yennefer.“

Ciri odmítala brát v potaz hustou atmosféru, která se kolem nich okamžitě vytvořila. Byla štěstím bez sebe, že vidí tátu, a nic jiného ji nezajímalo.

„Našla jsem ho na pláni u Silver Creek!“ vypískla. „Není to prostě úžasná náhoda? Můžou u nás zůstat na oběd? Prosím, mami?“

Yen k ní sklonila pohled a usmála se. „Jistě. Jistě, že můžou, drahoušku. Pojďte dál,“ pokynula jim. Ciri okamžitě vtáhla Geralta dovnitř. Ten si na zápraží alespoň ostýchavě očistil boty. Srub byl malý, ale útulně zařízený. Na dřevěné podlaze byl dokonce koberec. Všechno bylo úhledně poskládané. Na policích byly krabičky, pytlíčky a lahvičky se sušenými i čerstvými bylinkami, všude byly do komínků vyskládané nejrůznější knihy, které Yen pomáhaly v léčení. Na zdech viselo několik zarámovaných obrázků, které podle všeho kreslila tuší Ciri. Většinou květiny a rostliny, které našla v lese. Jeden obrázek znázorňoval hlavu jejího milovaného koně. Geraltovi se znovu sevřelo srdce. Tak moc se mu stýskalo…

„Teda. Máte to tu moc hezké,“ pokýval obdivně hlavou Marigold.

„Díky,“ řekla příkře Yen. Marigolda chlad jejích slov na chvíli vyvedl z míry. Yennefeřiny fialkové oči ho probodávaly přímo nenávistně, i když se před svou dcerou snažila přívětivě usmívat. Vlnité černé vlasy měla vzadu sepnuté velkou kostěnou sponou a oblečená byla v přiléhavých černých šatech, přes které měla přehozenou tmavošedou zástěru. Marigold rozhodně chápal, co na ní Geralt viděl.

„Mimochodem, já jsem Marigold,“ natáhl k ní ruku. S jistou nevolí mu podala svou a představila se. Uf. Marigoldovi přejel mráz po zádech.

Ciri položila brašnu na masivní dřevěný stůl a utíkala Yen obejmout.

„Dovezla jsem všechno. Dokonce mi i zbylo pár zlatek, tak jsem ti koupila trochu víc skořice. Nevadí to?“

„Nevadí, to víš, že nevadí,“ pohladila ji Yen po vlasech. „Běž si umýt ruce a přines mi ze zahrady trochu máty.“

„Jasně!“ vyhrkla Ciri a rozběhla se ke kovovému umyvadlu v rohu místnosti. Vydrhla si ruce, umyla si i obličej a pak se rozběhla ke dveřím. Geralt byl rozjařený z toho, jak moc energická byla.

„Ciri, broučku, vezmeš Marigolda s sebou? Ukaž mu zahradu,“ řekl jak nejpřívětivěji mohl.

„Jasně! Pojď, Marigolde, ukážu ti, kde nám rostou jahody!“ Ciri popadla Marigolda za ruku a než se nadál, už za ní plápolal po dvorku.

Geralt za nimi zavřel dveře a povzdechl si. Yen stála opřená o stůl, ruce zkřížené na prsou. Mračila se.

„Můžeš mi to vysvětlit?“

„Yen…“

„Šest let jsi ani nenapsal. Šest let si nás nevšímáš a teď najednou se mi objevíš přímo mezi dveřma.“

Geralt si povzdechl. „Yen, nechtěl jsem… Teda, chtěl jsem, chtěl jsem za váma přijet.“

„Tak proč jsi sakra nepřijel?!“ štěkla po něm tak hlasitě, až Geralta zamrazilo.

„Opravdu jsem chtěl. Přísahám, Yen, stýskalo se mi po vás víc, než si dokážeš představit.“

„Opustil jsi nás,“ přerušila ho Yennefer. „Nechal jsi nás tam jako dva odkopnuté psy. Bez peněz, bez práce, prostě sis odjel, protože ti najednou došlo, že se nedokážeš starat o nikoho dalšího.“

„Ani jeden tvůj dopis mi nepřišel, Yen,“ vysvětloval Geralt zoufale. „A když jsem přijel do Dodgeriver, byly jste pryč.“

Yennefer se chladně usmála.

„Takže ti trvalo dva roky, než ses otočil a vrátil se pro nás? Gratuluju, to je tak akorát na cenu otce roku.“ 

„Yen, prosím,“ žadonil Geralt.

„Máš jediný štěstí, že Ciri tě má ještě pořád ráda,“ sykla Yen. „A buď na ni radši sakra hodnej. Jestli ji ještě jednou chytím, jak kvůli tobě brečí, dostaneš napráskáno jako nikdy.“

„Klidně mi napráskej rovnou,“ zamumlal Geralt. „Zasloužím si.“

Yen si povzdechla a sjela ho pohledem.

„Vypadáš dobře,“ řekla nakonec.

„Ty taky,“ chabě se usmál Geralt. „Máte to tu krásný. Přesně takový, jaký sis to vždycky představovala.“ Nebyl daleko od pravdy. Yen mu svůj vysněný dům vždycky popisovala nějak takhle. Jen hlouběji v lese. Ale chápal, že tam by se zákazníci sháněli těžko.

Yen si stoupla k oknu a sledovala, jak Ciri tahá Marigolda z jednoho kurníku do druhého, od záhonku k záhonku, a Marigold ji s hraným údivem poslouchá a ptá se jí i na ty nejzákladnější věci, jen aby si Ciri připadala při svých zašmodrchaných výkladech důležitá.

„Proto jsi odjel?“ zeptala se tiše. „Vždycky mi přišlo, že pro tebe nejsem dost dobrá. Teď už chápu proč.“

Geralt si stoupl vedle ní a opřel se o parapet.

„Nikoho jsem nikdy nemiloval tak, jako tebe, Yen,“ odpověděl. „Vždycky mě můj odchod mrzel. Doteď mě mrzí. A teď se na sebe podívej. Máš nádherný dům, nádhernou zahradu, živobytí… A oba moc dobře víme, se mnou bys tohle všechno nikdy neměla.“

Chabě se usmála.

„Viděla jsem, jak na tebe kouká, Geralte. Tak… Tak zamilovaně jsem na tebe já nikdy nekoukala.“

Geralt se pousmál. Měla pravdu. Objal ji kolem ramen. Ona si na jeho rameno složila hlavu.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi živý a zdravý.“

„Jsem rád, že se máte dobře.“

Chtěl ji políbit do vlasů, jako vždycky, když spolu takhle stávali a koukali do dálky a plánovali svou budoucnost. Ale Yen se odtáhla.

„Mám manžela, Geralte.“

Geralt se omluvně usmál.

„A je na tebe hodnej?“

Yen se tiše zasmála.

„Geralte, to on tenhle srub postavil,“ rozpřáhla ruce. „Miluje mě. Opravdu mě miluje. Nevadí mu, co dělám, nevadí mu, co vím. Je šťastný, když jsem šťastná a je smutný, když smutním já. A miluje Ciri. Udělal by pro ni cokoliv.“

Geralt věděl, že by měl žárlit. Ale vlastně ho z Yenniných slov příjemně hřálo u srdce. Byl rád. Byl tak rád, že se dvě nejdůležitější dívky jeho života mají dobře. Že je o ně postaráno, že našly někoho, s kým jsou v bezpečí.

Proto, když se o pár chvil později otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupil vysoký blonďatý muž v tartanové košili a se sekerou na rameni, Geralt s klidným srdcem sledoval, jak se vrhá Yen kolem krku a láskyplně ji líbá. Jak jí rozšafně vykládá, jak dneska s kamarády káceli obrovskou borovici, a jak Ciri z města přivezl pár zaječích kožešin. A když ho Yen upozornila na hosty v domě, Geralt mu s vřelým úsměvem potřásl rukou a představil se.

„Geralt.“

„Ach! Tak to jste vy,“ zasmál se. Geralt byl rád, že v jeho hlase ani pohledu nebylo pranic zášti. „Moc mě těší. Já jsem Ronny, Ronny Carnac.“

V Geraltovi by se krve nedořezal.

Za dveřmi se ozvalo zavýskání a dovnitř vběhla Ciri s Marigoldem v závěsu. Ciri se protáhla kolem Ronnyho, kterého častovala hlasitým „Čau tatí!“ a skočila rovnou k Yen, kterou pevně objala kolem pasu.

Zato Marigold se hned mezi dveřmi zarazil. Zíral na Ronnyho jako na boží zjevení. Ten pohled Geralt moc dobře znal. Moc dobře věděl, co se Marigoldovi honilo hlavou. A nejhorší bylo, že Ronny na něj hleděl úplně stejně. Vyděšeně, překvapeně, zmateně. Marigold se bleskurychle sehnul a vytasil z holínky dýku. V mžiku přiskočil k Ronnymu, kterému se nepodařilo včas uskočit. V poslední chvíli si alespoň zakryl obličej. Dýka zasvištěla vzduchem. Ciri vykřikla. Yen ji bezradně přitiskla k sobě a zakryla jí uši. Ronny bolestně heknul a svalil se na záda. Geralt ho v poslední chvíli odstrčil stranou a zachytil Marigoldovo zápěstí.

„Uhni,“ zavrčel Marigold. Ze všech sil se snažil vymanit z Geraltova sevření. Marně. „Jdi mi z cesty!“ zavřískal a vší silou od sebe Geralta odstrčil. Geraltovi vyklouzla jeho ruka ze sevření a dýka ho sekla přes dlaň. Marigold se ho pokusil obejít, připravený k dalšímu výpadu, ale Geralt ho popadl zezadu. Zkroutil mu ruku za zády a chytil ho pod krkem.

„Ne,“ procedil skrz zuby.

„Je to on, Geralte,“ vrčel Marigold. „Pusť mě. Nech mě to konečně dodělat.“

„Ne,“ zopakoval Geralt. „Ne před Ciri.“

Trvalo to notnou chvíli, ale Marigold se nakonec uklidnil. Hlavně proto, že už se začínal dusit. Nechal Geralta, aby mu vzal dýku a zastrčil ji do vlastní holínky. Pak Marigolda konečně pustil.

Yen pohotově dřepla k Ciri, která vypadala pořádně vyděšeně.

„Drahoušku, běž do zahrady a přines mi bylinky na obklad na krvácivou ránu. Pamatuješ si je všechny?“ Ciri roztřeseně kývla. „Dobrá. Tak utíkej.“

Ciri obloukem oběhla všechny tři muže a zaplula do zahrady. Geralt si zatím k dlani přiložil šátek, aby Yen nepocejbral krví koberec. Marigold se pokusil ho znovu obejít, aby dal Ronnymu aspoň pěstí, ale Geralt ho popadl za loket a posadil ho ke stolu. A Marigold z jeho rozhořčeného pohledu pochopil, že znovu vstávat by pro něj mohlo být fatální. Mezi tím Yen popadla za loket Ronnyho a posadila ho na lavici pod oknem. Nasupeně na něj koukala.

„Cos mu udělal?“ hodila hlavou k Marigoldovi.

Ronny byl rudý až za ušima. Jako zpráskaný pes zíral na své boty.

„Ronalde Ebbersi Carnacu!“ zvýšila Yen hlas. „Cos mu kdy udělal, že se tě pokusil před mým dítětem zabít?!“

„Yen, on…“ pokusil se přijít s nějakým vysvětlením Geralt, ale Yen ho zdviženým prstem zarazila.

„Já vím, že býval zločinec, Geralte. Nemusíš se ho nijak zastávat,“ otočila se zpátky na Ronnyho. „Tak mluv.“

„Yen… Musíš pochopit, že jsem tenkrát dělal strašný věci,“ špitnul Ronny.

„Říkals, že máš minulost vyřešenou. Že po tobě nikdo nepůjde.“

„Nevěděl jsem, že… Kdybych věděl, že to přežil…“

Geraltovi se stáhlo hrdlo.

Ronny se pomalu postavil. Vykročil k Marigoldovi. Ten sebou rozrušeně cuknul a Geralt si okamžitě stoupnul před něj. Něco v Ronnyho očích mu však říkalo, že jsou u něj doma v bezpečí. A tak nakonec ustoupil. Byl ale připravený kdykoliv Ronnyho popadnout za límec a odtáhnout ven, kde mu bez okolku zlomí vaz.

Ronny si kleknul před Marigolda, který na něj shlížel s odporem a strachem v očích.

„Marigolde,“ spustil roztřeseným hlasem Ronny. „Vím, že mi to nikdy neodpustíš. To bych od tebe ani nikdy nežádal. Udělal jsem ti strašnou věc. Odpornou věc. A jestli ti moje smrt přinese útěchu, nebudu ti v tom bránit. Ale věz, že od té doby žiju s černým svědomím. Nikdy v životě jsem ničeho tak strašně nelitoval. Nikdy v životě už jsem nic tak hrozného neprovedl. Nikdy. Podívej, mám… mám teď rodinu. A práci. A dělám, co můžu, aby všichni kolem mě byli šťastní. Jenom proto, že mi to pomáhá zapomenout na tu hrůzu, kterou jsem způsobil tobě. Omlouvám se. Moc se ti omlouvám. A jestli existuje cokoliv, co ti aspoň trochu pomůže, máš veškeré právo to po mně chtít.“

Marigold ho trefil pěstí přímo do nosu.

Ronny se svalil na podlahu a s bolestným skučením si tiskl obličej.

Přiběhla Ciri.

Yen si povzdechla.

„Zlatíčko, mohla bys tam skočit ještě jednou? Budeme těch obkladů potřebovat víc.“

Ciri chvíli zírala na Ronnyho, pak kývla a vydala se zpátky do zahrady.

„Pardon,“ zamumlal Marigold.

„To nic. Zasloužil si to,“ pokrčila rameny Yennefer a začala na stole rozkládat bylinky, které Ciri přinesla.

Seděli v tichosti. Yen ošetřovala Ronnyho obličej. Geralt, s dlaní ošetřenou a pečlivě zavázanou, si venku hrál s Ciri. Marigold zíral do podlahy a přemýšlel.

„Ronny?“ ozval se konečně.

„Jo?“ zahuhlal Ronny, který seděl se zakloněnou hlavou a nechal si od Yen otírat bylinkovou tinkturou čerstvě narovnaný nos.

„Říkals, že si můžu říct o cokoliv.“

„Jo.“

„Chci, aby sem Geralt mohl dál jezdit,“ špitl Marigold. „Stýská se mu po Ciri. Chci, aby s ní mohl trávit nějaký čas, když pojede kolem.“

Ronny se zadíval na Yen. Ta kývla.

„Dobrá. Bude tu mít dveře vždycky otevřené. A kdybys chtěl i ty…“

„Díky,“ odvětil Marigold a zvedl se. „Pojedeme. Díky, Yen. Moc rád jsem tě poznal.“

Yen se za ním jen chápavě usmála a vrátila se zpět k práci.

Chvíli jim trvalo, než se jim podařilo Ciri vypáčit z Geraltova objetí, ale nakonec se vydali lesem zpět na prašnou cestu do Silver Creek. Geraltovi bylo jasné, že mohli u Yen a Ronnyho přespat a jet až zítra. A taky mu bylo jasné, že Marigold by to asi nepřežil. Ne teď. Ne tak brzy.

„Jsem na tebe pyšnej,“ promluvil Geralt poprvé od chvíle, kdy se rozloučili s Ciri.

Marigold nic neříkal.

„Mrzí mě, že to nemůžeš skončit tak, jak by sis přál. Ale jsem na tebe setsakramentsky pyšnej.“

„Kdybys to nebyl ty, zabil bych ho,“ řekl Marigold. „Na místě. Bylo by mi jedno, kdo to uvidí.“

Geralta z jeho slov zamrazilo. Tak chladný jeho hlas ještě nikdy nebyl.

„Díky, žes mě zastavil.“

Geralt k němu natáhl ruku a pohladil ho po paži.

Marigold mu věnoval smutný úsměv. Po zbytek cesty mlčel.

Do Silver Creek dorazili v podvečer.

„Támhle je hospoda. Nechceš se trochu napít?“ nadhodil Geralt.

„Potřebuju nejdřív něco vyřídit,“ zabručel Marigold. Chvíli po městě bloudili, než našli šerifovu kancelář. Tam Marigold seskočil z koně a vyrazil rovnou dovnitř. Geralt ho následoval. Hned jak vešel dovnitř, mu cestu zastoupili dva šerifovi pomocníci. Otočil se. Ve dveřích stáli další dva.

„Co…“

„Dobrá práce, chlapče,“ poplácal šerif po rameni Marigolda. Ten se samolibě usmíval a se zájmem si potěžkal rolku bankovek, kterou od šerifa právě inkasoval. Geralt se ohlédl po dobře známé stěně vedle dveří. Úplně dole vpravo, mezi všemi možnými podobenkami místních lapků, na něj zíral i jeho vlastní obličej.

_Odměna 3,000_ _$_

_Hledán za únos a následné zabití starosty města Mount Bingcowes, Maurice Tingerta, a za ublížení na zdraví starostovi města Jaggedbanks, Rodrigovi Clevelandovi._

Geralt si rozhořčeně odplivnul. Ten mizera Benton! Přece udělal správnou věc. Pomohl mu zatknout chlapa, kterej spáchal zločin. Tingertova rodina ho asi pořádně zpracovala. Šlehnul naštvaný pohled na Marigolda. On to věděl. Věděl to a Geralt mu nestál ani za to, aby mu řekl o tom, že je na něj vydanej zatykač.

„Ty hade! Prodáš mě za mizerný tři tácy?!“

„Abych pravdu řekl, původně to měly bejt jen dva,“ zachechtal se Marigold. Vytáhl z kapsy dvě podobenky, které sebral ve městech, kterými projížděli. Cena na nich byla opravdu nižší. „Tu poslední tisícovku sis vysloužil až v Jaggedbanks. Měl by sis dávat lepší pozor, komu kde jednu natáhneš.“

„Ty zmije!“

Než stačil Marigolda počastovat další salvou urážek, popadly ho čtyři páry rukou a odtáhly ho do cely.

XI.

Zasraný slunko.

Nenáviděl slunko.

A měl zkurvenou žízeň.

Do prdele.

Do prdele s celým světem.

Byl zahrabaný až po krk v zemi. Nedošlo ani na spravedlivý soud. Který by stejně prohrál, takže mu to asi ani nevadilo. Aspoň mu to zkrátilo čekání. Hned za svítání ho ostříhali, svázali a odvezli na čtyřkoláku za město. Tak daleko, aby ho nikdo nemohl náhodou najít. Strčili ho do jámy a až po uši zahrabali. Nemohl se hýbat, těžko se mu dýchalo a bylo mu šílené vedro. Do obličeje mu pražilo slunce, měl žízeň, nemohl se podrbat na nose. Utrpení nad utrpení.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho už tam takhle trčí, ale zdálo se to jako věčnost. Do očí mu z čela stékal pot. Přemýšlel o Ciri a Yen. O tom, jak se mají dobře. Jak je jim bez něj líp. Myslel na Klepnu. Na jeho nejmilovanější Klepnu, kterou teď v aukci koupil nějaký sedlák. Jeho drahá Klepna teď bude muset na poli vláčet pluh. Už nikdy nebude pobíhat po loukách a nebude s Geraltem skákat přes padlé kmeny stromů. Přemýšlel o Vesemirovi, který se nikdy nedozví, jak Geralt skončil. Bude ještě několik let čekat, kdy se zase objeví, dokud na něj nezapomene. Myslel na Eskela a Lamberta, které neviděl dobré dva roky. Vzpomínal na jejich dětství. Jak spolu lozili po stromech, učili se jezdit na koních, jak je Vesemir učil střílet z revolveru. Myslel na Marigolda. Na toho sprostého všiváka, který s ním byl celou dobu jen proto, aby ho mohl na konci jejich cesty vyměnit za odměnu. A on mu ještě pomáhal. On mu ještě zachránil život. Bylo mu ho líto. Chtěl… Chtěl s ním strávit zbytek života. A on mu vrazil dýku do zad a ještě s ní dvakrát otočil a do rány mu nasypal kilo soli.

Uslyšel, jak se k němu zezadu blíží dusot kopyt. Pokusil se ohlédnout, ale nemohl se pohnout ani o píď. Zastavili před ním dva koně. Z prvního seskočil jezdec. Stál proti slunci a Geralt mu neviděl do obličeje.

„Ale teda s těma vlasama mohli odvést lepší práci, to ti povím.“

Geralt se zamračil.

„Jseš vážně hyena, Marigolde.“

Marigold se zasmál a dřepnul k němu. „Takhle se mluví se zachráncem?“

„Jdi do prdele. A nesahej na mě.“

Marigold se dál zářivě usmíval. Z Pegasova sedla odepnul lopatu.

„Bejt tebou bych nemluvil, bude se ti prášit do pusy,“ zazubil se a začal kolem Geralta kopat. Geralt se zprvu snažil alespoň optat se ho, co se to vlastně děje, ale když se už podruhé rozkašlal kvůli prachu, co mu vlétl do krku, zmlknul a držel. Poslouchal, jak si Marigold zvesela brouká a kope kolem něj novou jámu. Koně před ním popošli. Geraltovi málem vyhrkly slzy, když se k němu Klepna sklonila a začala mu žužlat vlasy. Nikdy v životě ji neviděl raději.

Trvalo to celou věčnost, než se Marigoldovi podařilo uvolnit Geraltovy paže. Ale v tu chvíli mu konečně začalo docházet, že to myslí vážně. Poprvé viděl Marigolda zpoceného, umazaného, zaprášeného. A Marigoldovi to bylo evidentně jedno. Prostě se jen co nejrychleji snažil dostat Geralta ven a jeho drahá košile mu v tom nemohla zabránit. Když konečně vyprostil z písku i Geraltovu pravou nohu, vytáhl ho zpátky na rovnou zem a vyčerpaně se vedle něj svalil. Byl celý rudý a sotva popadal dech.

Geralt se i přes ztuhlé svaly vydrápal na nohy a vydal se ke koním. V prvé řadě objal kolem krku Klepnu.

„Klepno, zlato moje,“ vydechl.

„Vlastně je spíš tak trochu zlato _moje_ ,“ zasmál se Marigold. „Za tu tisícovku navíc jsem ji koupil v aukci.“

Geralt naštvaně zavrčel.

„Ale rád ti ji prodám. Levně. Co takhle za hubičku?“

Geralt po něm šlehnul ošklivý pohled. Ale přecejen se pak vydal k Pegasovi a sundal z jeho sedla čutoru s vodou. Podal ji Marigoldovi.

„Ty první,“ zamumlal jeho zachránce. Geralt se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Zhluboka si loknul a polil si vodou hlavu. Pak jí trochu chrstnul i na Marigolda a dal mu konečně napít. Svalil se na zem vedle něj.

„Můžeš mi to konečně vysvětlit?“ povzdechl si.

Marigold se se zavřenýma očima usmál.

„Mám dost peněz na postavení domu.“

Geralt na něj nevěřícně koukal.

„Prosím?“

„Chyběly mi ty poslední dva tisíce. Abysme si postavili dům.“

„My… Jako ty a já?“

„Mhm,“ kývnul Marigold. „Na konci světa. U lesa. U vody.“

„Abys mohl rybařit,“ pousmál se Geralt.

Marigold se převalil na bok a i přes oba jejich ušmudlané obličeje Geralta políbil.

„Promiň, že jsem to na tebe tak navlíknul.“

„Jseš strašnej. Fakt strašnej,“ zavrčel Geralt. „Před pár hodinama jsi měl u Yen šok svýho života a hned na to uděláš takovou prasárnu.“

„Omlouvám se.“

Geralt ho beze slova objal. Převalil Marigolda na sebe a pevně ho k sobě přitisknul. I přes pot a špínu z něj stále cítil to nádherně voňavé mýdlo.

„Nemusíme tam bydlet celej rok,“ zašeptal Marigold. „Víš? V tom domě. Můžeme jezdit a chytat zloduchy. Můžeme zajet za Ciri. Můžem… Můžem dělat co budeš chtít. Ale když nám bude smutno, vždycky se budeme mít kam vrátit. Vždycky budeme mít domov.“

Geralt ho k sobě přitiskl ještě pevněji. Cítil, jak se mu do očí derou slzy. Možná dojetím. Možná citovým vypětím z toho, že si ještě před chvílí myslel, že umře. Cítil Marigoldův přerývavý dech, cítil, jak si jeho prsty pohrávají s jeho krátkými stříbrnými vlasy. Políbil ho na čelo.

„Ty jseš můj domov, Marigolde,“ zašeptal.


End file.
